Rumpitur
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: I've known him since I was just a child. I've always had feelings for him. I grew to love him even more, day by day. We dated and it was the best three years of my life. And then he dumped me. Over text. Ichihime. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Au/OOC

(starts off with Orihime's perspective)

**Chp 1**

**Is This The End?**

"Its over."

I read that text again and again, staring at the screen of my phone.

_Its over._

I couldn't move my eyes away. Tears began cascading out of my yes.

_Its over._

I dropped my phone, and with it I fell on to the cold, cold hard ground.

_Its over. _

I break down and cry in my otherwise quiet apartment. My tears break through the silence.

There skins touched, sweat mingling.

He whispered sweet nothings in to her ears.

The lights were off, curtains pulled.

He was holding her against the wall, mercilessly plunging into her.

There clothing forgotten was scattered over the floor, bra hooks broken, underwear ripped.

A bead of sweat rolled from his face down to his neck.

His pants hanging off his knees.

He pulled her hair back while kissing her, allowing his tongue to scavenger even further. He just sent the text a few minutes ago, to his now ex girlfriend.

She moaned his name out multiple times like a mantra, "ICHIGO."

He let go of her and they both sat against the wall panting.

"Get out," he said walking back to his room in his new apartment.

And she left.

Three years.

We've been together for three years.

I've known him since I moved here from America, eight years ago. I was in the seventh grade and we had one class together. He would always get picked on during middle school. It was before he became so tall and started working out. But he still fought, he never let anyone beat him, talk him down. A lot of people were afraid of him. But not me. It started off with a crush. I would always watch him in class. He would always watch the board. He never noticed me in middle school, he was always with his friend 'Chad'. But I noticed him and I was never able to get over him. Later, with in time, that crush turned into love.

I fell in love.

I fell so hard in love.

I was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki

I Orihime Inoue was deep, deep in love with Ichigo Kurosaki

We had even more classes together freshman year. He grew a few inches and started to slowly lose baby fat. People were starting to notice him. I would still watch him sometimes during class. Half way through the year we had to work on a partner project. Ichigo was my partner. We ended up getting an A on that project, but that wasn't the only thing I received. I made a new friend. He was so kind. I actually got to know the real Ichigo Kurosaki. The project took us a week to finish. Everyday afterschool he would walk me to my house and stay there for hours. We would talk. We would eat. We would laugh. We would work on homework together. And sometimes we worked on the actual project. That slowly became a habit and we did that for the rest of the year. We were 'homework buddies' that was his nickname for us. One day after school he took me to his house. I met his family. They were so kind like! His mom was beautiful. His dad was hilarious. His baby sister grew on me. That wouldn't be the last time I visited their house.

The year after that we got even closer. We hung out during lunch. I met his friends, he met mine. That year he also grew another few inches and the working out was paying off. He grew muscle and lots of it.

That was also the same year he asked me for advice on girls. I didn't think anything importance of it at the time, I answered all his questions. He had a lot of questions. Little did I know, I had dug my own grave. The next day I would find out he was dating someone else. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. My heart would rip every time I would see them pass down the hall. He didn't walk me home that day; he was with _her, _Rukia Kuchiki_._ She was new to our school but had known one person when she came. Renji Abarai, Ichigo's best friend. They lasted a few weeks, around sometime during the second week he walked me home. And I pretended nothing happened. His words, his smile, his scowl, his laugh, everything he did made me happy. The cuts on my heart slowly closed up, the scars disappeared. He fixed me. Later that same day he told me about _her_. He told me everything. I pretended it didn't matter. During the conversation, I laughed a lot actually. Even when he talked about _their_ first time. He said he didn't even know what he was supposed to do. It wasn't awkward or anything, nothing could be awkward with him. But it did hurt. It hurt a lot. I felt some of those scars open back up. But it didn't matter, because I still got to be with him, as a friend. And I was okay with that because I was still with him.

I didn't date anyone that year, but he did. A week after we had that 'wonderful' conversation about _her_, he had moved on. To a different girl this time. She was a year ahead of us, a junior. She was pretty and tall, curvy but skinny. She had short curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was very nice; I had actually talked to her a few times. This time around he still hung out with his friends, our friends, during lunch. I actually saw him this time around. During the week he would sometimes walk me home but most of the time he was with _her. _They lasted a week. The rest of the year went by like that, each time the girl was _perfect._ I lost count after twelve. I felt bad for the girls but there was nothing I could do.

During the summer, we went out a lot with our friends. Sometimes we went camping, others to the beach. It would bother me when I saw other girls checking him out but, I tried to ignore it. He was gorgeous. I honestly don't blame them. It was funny when it was the other way around though. He treated me like an older brother would, like my older brother would have if he was there. I remember we were walking down the beach with all of our friends; I was wearing this new blue bikini I had bought. We drove a rented car there I had a t-shirt and short shorts over my bikini. But when we got there I took my t-shirt off. We were walking to the area we wanted to sit in on the other side of the beach. We had food, lots and lots of food. We were planning on having a little picnic barbeque mash-up. On the walk to the other side I noticed many people's eyes on me. It was nerve wrecking. When he saw some guy hit on me he came and put his muscular arms around my waist. Then he said "back the fuck off, she's mine," the guy didn't say anything else, one look at Ichigo and he apologized saying he didn't know I was taken. After he left I laughed. He only removed his arm once from around my waist and that was when I took my shorts off. That trip was my all time favorite.

He would come over sometimes; he even met my brother once. My brother lived with me but was rarely ever home, he had work and was extremely busy. I would sometimes see him once a week or not at all, but with our hectic schedules it was usually the latter. My mother was a successful business woman also busy, but she lived in America. It was just her, my brother, and I. I was never close to my mother but she was always there for me financially. When my brother moved out because his company was moving headquarters, he wanted me to desperately come with him, but I refused. I didn't want to leave my friends; I didn't want to leave _him._ The new headquarters were still in Japan, but it was a few hour drive from my current home in Karakura. My mother paid for the new apartment I lived in, I didn't want anything fancy. My brother visited during the holidays and my mom visited once every year for a few days. My friends had never met my mom and I was kind of thankful for that, she was scary. She had claws.

The summer went by all too quickly and junior year started. He was still the same, he had a new girl there each week but this year there were no titles. He was still always there and I was thankful for that. He was always there for me. But he would never come to me when he had a problem or something was happening in his life. He would always go to our other friend, Rukia. It kind of hurt me but she helped him. And she made him happy. As long as he was happy I didn't care. His happiness meant the world to me, he meant the world to me.

That summer I spent the entire time with my friends. After all, it was our last summer together. Next year during this time we would be working, going to college, starting our lives…

I put that all behind me and enjoyed my summer once more. I still loved him but I was tired of waiting. I was 16 and still didn't hadn't experienced my first kiss. We were camping in the woods. There was a college party going on a few miles away. It was Keigo's idea that we drop by… I had never drunk alcohol in my life but there's a first to everything right? We were standing outside, it was dark but the lanterns were lighting up the area. The music was loud, it was so loud! I could feel the beat in sync with my heart, the vibrations echoed off my skin. I had a red plastic cup in my hand and it was my third drink. I was having trouble walking straight but managed. Looking up I saw Rukia was dancing extremely close to Renji by a tree. Tatsuki was with Chad behind the tree on the opposite side. Uryu was talking, well was talking before he began to make out with some random girl by the table that had all the alcohol on it. Keigo was dancing in a group of girls while Mizuiro was no where to be seen. Then I saw Ichigo. He was making out with some girl. I was pissed. And jealous. But mostly pissed. There was some guy that was following me around all night and he was actually not bad looking. I walked up to him; he was only a few feet behind me. Grabbing him around his neck and standing on my toes, I kissed him. My first kiss was a with a drunk college student who had been stalking me for the past hour. It was awkward, rushed, and felt weird. His lips immediately moved against mine, fiercely. He began to move his hands down my back and I felt kind of uncomfortable. I opened my eyes just in time to see him being ripped off of me.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Ichigo began to yell at me.

"Nothing" I slur, trying to balance my self on my wobbly to feet.

"Orihime what the hell, have you been drinking?" He questioned angrily.

-taking the cup out of my hand and he pours the content out, then crumbles it up and throws it far away into a bush-

"We're leaving, now." He began to drag me with him.

"Noo," I attempt to push him off.

"Yes, now," grabbing my hand we headed back to our camp site.

He was mad I could tell but I didn't know why.

" Why are you mad," I question while leaning on him to keep my balance.

"What do you mean 'why am I mad'? My best friend got drunk out of her mind and some douche bag was hitting on her. He was taking advantage of you and you expect me to just stand there and watch?'' He angrily threw at me cursing under his breath.

"That doesn't mean you should be mad at me! It was my choice, not yours. I should be upset I didn't even know him that was my first kiss." I said looking down at my shoes, I felt embarrassed and low.

He suddenly stopped walking.

"Was… was that really your first kiss?" His fist began clench, his face darkened, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Yeah it was… And I just ruined. I was saving that, I wanted it to actually mean something with someone I actually cared about." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Mean something huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah," I mumble out with my gaze still on the ground.

With his finger under my chin, he lifted my face up and kissed me. It was gentle and slow. We split apart only when we needed air.

He asked me out that night in the woods.

I said yes.

That year was the best year of my life. Senior year was just amazing. We had almost all our classes together, there were no other girls and one night stands. It was just us. I was so happy. I would think of him every morning and every night. He would stay at my house for hours. The first month he said that this was the longest he'd ever been serious with someone. We were happy. I always had wanted an occupation with helping others and becoming a nurse was my answer. He helped me make that decision. Ichigo wanted to be a doctor. We planned on going to the same school together, to Tokyo University.

He met my mom senior year, she loved him. He had always known my brother so it was no big surprise when I told him me and Ichigo were dating. I had also known his family since freshman year and would always visit them even when he wasn't there, even before we began dating. I was great friends with his sisters. And grew to love his mom and his father's silly antics. It was literally my second home.

By the end of senior year we both got into Tokyo University, it was the best news of my life. I called my brother and he told me he was proud of me. Tokyo University wasn't the only school I was accepted in, I was also accepted into this really great school in America but I didn't want to go there. I wanted to be with Ichigo. I told my mom and she was furious, claiming this was the chance for me to come back to America and start my life with her. Saying that the school in America was 'so much better'. She yelled at me for missing such a great opportunity. But I didn't want that. I didn't care about the school. I was just happy because Ichigo and I were starting our lives together. Japan became my home after all I was half Japanese. My brother lived here his company was located here. All my friends I grew to love were here!

We grew even closer than we were before, which sounded almost impossible. But then again, nothings impossible. He never pushed anything on me and never tried to influence me to do something I didn't want. I had my first time with him seven months into the relationship. He refused at first but when I told him I wanted it, he finally agreed. He said it was his first time ever that he almost forgot to put a condom on…

That summer we got a job at the same work place, a restaurant. We spent every minute of ever day together. But sometimes when something bad happened in his life, he would ignore me and go to Rukia. She would fix him. Whenever I would try to talk to him about it, he would out right ignore me. She helped him; something I apparently couldn't do very well and I couldn't help but be only problems that were ever there were when he would purposely push me away. I would always want to help but he would ignore me, so I would give him even more space to cool down. It would probably happen once every year. He would always apologize after and say it wasn't my fault. I would believe him but in the end, always had my doubts. I couldn't help it.

We went to college together a month into our summer. We had some classes together because our occupations were in the same field. He still lived with his parents and I had my own apartment. We were busy with school and work but still found time for each other, we made it work. We had been together for a year. I was planning on schooling for four years straight right after high school and I could work at a registered nurse. Ishin, Ichigo's father, even said he already had an open spot for me, I laughed it off but still thanked him none the less. I knew Ichigo would always follow in his fathers steps. He grew up around that and was always the type of person to help others. He was planning on rushing his schooling also, he already had years of experience. He wanted to finish his studies in four years too.

After the summer of our senior year, we were together for another two years and it was amazing. I was so in love and every day that love would become even stronger, I would fall even harder.

And then after three years he dumped me.

Over text.

And I didn't even know why.

I loved him.

I had fallen so hard in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

And it all ended with a text.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I'll try to update as soon as I find time. Comments and Reviews are always appreciated.**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you wonderful readers! I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed. So thank you! Your reviews helped me write this chapter and hopefully you guys will approve. I know there's many unanswered questions, but I promise you all, there is a method to my madness ;) Hopefully this chapter will answer a few of those questions! I'll try to update this story as soon as I can for you guys! Your reviews really motivated me! **

**enjoy**

previous chapter..

And then after three years he dumped me.

Over text.

And I didn't even know why.

I loved him.

I had fallen so hard in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

And it all ended with a text.

**Chp 2**

**Mother **

I thought he was the one.

I thought he changed for me.

I thought he loved me just as much as I loved him.

In fact, he use to tell me that every day.

"_I love you."_

But how can you tell someone you love them and then leave them? That's not love. How can you say you love someone and then break them? Practically shred there heart, ruining it beyond repair. You can't just stop loving someone.

Looking at the alarm at my bedside table, I read the time. _2:48 am_. It's only been a week and I feel like I haven't stopped crying. For the past few days there has been warm tears constantly streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away at first but they wouldn't stop, so I saw no point in continuing. I feel numb and hollow inside, I feel lonely and broken. I am broken. I'm in _pain_.

Even after everything he's done, I still miss him. I still love him.

I haven't had a full nights of sleep all week and I can't concentrate. I'm literally in pain. I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss his smile. His scowl. His body heat. His laugh. His over protectiveness. His jokes. The way he would hug me tight at night. The way he would always know how to put a smile on my face. I miss everything that was _Ichigo Kurosaki._ I miss him by my side. I miss us. I miss our memories. That's what they are now. _Memories._

In the past.

I'm stuck in the past and I don't think I will every be able to move on.

I have cried myself to sleep every night. It's only my second year of college and I already lost my motivation. There's only a few more months of the semester left. I went to school looking like a mess yesterday. With pink cheeks and puffy red eyes, there were tear stains across my face. I hadn't run into Ichigo. A very bittersweet feeling, I want to see him but I don't. I know I will have to move on eventually, but I don't want to. I don't want that and I know it's selfish, but I don't think I will ever want that.

He dumped me out of the blue, no explanation nothing. He's been ignoring me and I am literally on the verge of losing my sanity. How could he say he loved me one day and the next end everything and treat me like a stranger? I wanted answers so I called him, numerous times actually. I didn't mean to but the calls kept going to his voicemail and I was frustrated. He's been ignoring me. And that hurt me even more.

I didn't want to tell anyone, I didn't want pity. I didn't want anyone to see me like _this._ But I needed someone; I needed to get this off my chest. Normally he was my go to person, but he ended that. Just like he ended us. Just like he ended me.

All of our friends are in a relationship. My best friend Tatsuki, who I need now more than ever, is on vacation with her boyfriend. They're visiting his distant family in Spain for a few days. I didn't want to bother her even though I needed someone. But I refused to be any more selfish than I already am. I shut out all my other friends, everyone. I had over ten voice mails from just yesterday, but none from _him_. Three hours later, I finally fell asleep cuddling with a box of tissues while looking at pictures of _us, _the sound of sad music blending into the background.

It was Saturday morning and I wasn't planning on getting out of my bed all day. The door bell ringing ruined said plans I was looking forward to. Getting out of my bed, I looked even worse than last night. My nose was bright red from constantly blowing it, the area around my pupils a shade of pink, my hair was a frizzled mess, and all I had on was one of _his _sweatshirts.

Walking to the door that seemed so far away all of a sudden, I open all the locks. The person standing on the other side of the threshold looked shocked.

"Oh my god, Orihime! What's wrong?" Said a worried Yuzu Kurosaki.

Adjusting a fake smile on my face that looked a lot more like a grimace, I cleared my throat, "Nothing," I squeak out. The aftermath of constantly crying and not having a proper meal all week, I could barely use my voice. Clearing my throat once more, I tried to look 'fine'. "Did you need something Yuzu?" I ask.

"I came here to drop of the book you let me borrow a few weeks ago. Are you sure you're okay? Ichigo's here right?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

I stiffen automatically after hearing his name, my throat hurts and tears begin forming in my eyes. My head began pounding and I felt my legs would give out any moment. "Um thanks, Yuzu. But, no… I-Ichigo isn't here." I say, looking anywhere but her.

"Oh-," As she was about to continue my phone rang.

"I-I should answer that. Thank you for the book Yuzu," I say slowly, handing me the book I took it and closed my door. I wiped a few tears away that refused to be held back and jogged to the ringing phone.

_Tatsuki_

Clearing my voice I put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello Orihime?"_

"Tatsuki! How are you! Oh it's been so long, I miss you! How's Spain? How's Chad and his family?" Hearing her voice brought a small smile to my face.

"_Oh Orihime I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life! It's all so amazing, I have so much to tell you but no time! I'll update you when I get back. But, I actually called for a favor." _

"Oh, sure. What do you need?"

"_Well plans got changed and I wanted to stay here a little longer. This is the first vacation I've had in a while and I really want to spend some more time with Chad. Instead of coming back Sunday night, Chad and I extended the trip for another two weeks and you know with my job at the high-school… I need a sub for the class I teach, only two weeks. And it's English! Your first language and you always loved tutoring back when we were kids. So Orihi-"_

"Of course, Tatsuki! You don't have to worry about it. I'll sub for your class. I don't have any morning classes for the next few weeks, only afternoon so it doesn't interfere with my schedule." And this might be good for me; it can help me get my mind off of certain things.

"_Oh! Thank you Orihime, I owe you one! The classroom door keys are in my apartment __and you already have a key to my humble abode. I have a written syllabus on my __bedroom desk, so you can just check that out. And there'll be a little surprise for you at __the school I know will brighten up your day. Well I got to go; hopefully I'll talk to you soon?"_

"Yes Tatsuki! Have fun!" And she hung up.

Sitting on my couch, I look at the book Yuzu dropped off. She asked if Ichigo was here. Which meant he didn't tell her we broke up. Why is he doing this? Why is he putting me through this? I suddenly felt drowsy, giving into my desires, I let sleep over take me.

Waking up the next day, I didn't get off of the comforts of my couch until around noon. I hadn't had any food the past two days and wasn't feeling very hungry. Grabbing a bottle of water I forced myself up and took a shower. Slipping on a pair of old jeans and a black tank top, which was the first thing I found in my room, I throw my hair up in a pony tail. I honestly just didn't care about my appearance anymore, who was there to dress up for? Who should I attempt to look pretty for? No one.

Grabbing my lanyard that had a numerous amount of keys on it and a bottle of water I walk out my door. Making my way to Tatsuki's apartment, which was only down the street from mines, I began to look for her keys. Opening the door, I walk into her room. Her complex was a little larger than mine, moving around to her bedroom, I found the syllabus and classroom keys. I would be subbing for her starting tomorrow. Looking at myself through the mirror on her dresser, I didn't notice the person staring back at me. I looked so _empty._ There were bags under my eyes and I looked tired.I had also lost a lot of weight…

Retreating back to the confinement of my cozy apartment, I placed the syllabus and keys on the dinging room table. Making my way to the kitchen I opened my fridge. There was nothing. Well nothing edible. Throwing out the spoiled milk and other expired foods, I tried to think back to the last time I went grocery food shopping? It was a few weeks ago when Ichigo came over… Sighing, I grab my lanyard once more and my purse. Closing my door for a second time that day I went to the closest grocery store near my apartment.

Grabbing a shopping cart I began to throw random foods into it. I wasn't feeling very hungry but I refused to let my body starve. I grabbed a few jars of red bean paste and tubs of strawberry ice-cream. I use to have strawberry ice-cream with Ichigo all the time. Standing by the ice-cream aisle, I felt warm liquid come down my cheek once more for the umpteenth time that day. Quickly hiding the evidence of my tears, I ignored the strawberry flavored ice-cream currently in my shopping cart. As I was about to move in to the next aisle I heard someone call my name.

"Orihime?"

Of _all _the people it could've been, why'd it have to be _her_.

"Rukia, Hi," I say turning around. Its not that were not friends, we lie across more of the lines of acquaintances. A friend of my friend. It's just, complicated.

"Hey, um how are you?" She asked, she genuinely looked worried.

"Fine." I respond seriously. I knew it, he told her. He didn't tell his own family but he told _her._ Just like he tells her **everything**. She would most likely go to him and tell him about how I'm moving on so '_well'_ through this break up.

The conversation suddenly became awkward, my already **broken** heart received another beating. "I should go, to pay for my groceries," I added the last part quickly. Looking at her, I saw flashes of different unnamed emotions.

"Orihime, I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." She said walking up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I jerked back.

"Thank you, b-but I'm fine," I quickly turned around and made my way to the cashier. My head hurt again and I was tired. I didn't know if it was from hurting so much or if I was genuinely just _tired. _I hadn't eaten and my stomach began hurting. Reaching the cashier, I saw it was a young man. About my age, he would always hit on me whenever I came to this store, but never when I was with Ichigo. It was funny how so many people were afraid of him.

"Hey Orihime, I haven't seen you in a while!" said the boy.

"Yeah, I've been busy." I lied, I've never been a very good liar, but I couldn't tell him I was locked in my room breaking down crying a majority of the day.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you more around here? You always bring a smile to my face."

Nodding I grabbed the plastic bags, waving at him I made my way out of the store. As I reached my apartment I began putting the food away. Throwing something simple together, I forced myself to eat. A little after, I grabbed the items I got from Tatsuki's apartment and began to read through her syllabus. Tracing my hand over Tatsuki's sloppy writing on her syllabus, I took a deep breath. I needed her, I needed to tell her so much. She always knew how to make me smile, how to make everything okay.

When she gets back I will. I don't want to ruin her vacation, I could never forgive myself. Reading through her entire syllabus, I put it down on my bedside table and pulled my laptop out. I had a research paper to type up for one of my classes and an essay for the other. In the middle of my writing, my phone rang. There was no caller ID and I didn't know who it could be.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Orihime." Said the person.

"Mother, how are you?" I haven't talked to her since I had made my decision about going to Tokyo University two years ago. The last two times she came to Japan, she only visited my brother.

"Fine, fine. I actually wanted to call you to let you know I'm going on a business trip in a few months that will last until the end of the year. Instead of visiting later on in the year like I normally do, I moved it to next month. I also haven't seen you in while and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't check up on my daughter? Sora will be there also."

That's too soon. That is way too soon. I am a mess, she cant see me like this. The only reason she didn't interfere in the fact that I was going to Tokyo University wasn't because of my friends, oh no she could care less about them. She only aloud me to go because Ichigo convinced her. With no Ichigo by me, I don't know what she's going to do. There was a long pause on the line, I literally didn't know what to say.

"That's great mom!" I lied, mustering up fake enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see you and Sora." I lied again, Sora for sure would notice something was wrong if he were to even step a foot into the vicinity of my apartment.

"See you in two and a half weeks, oh and I would love to see Ichigo again." For the second time that weekend, someone hung up on me.

Oh god, what am I going to do now? Not only had my heart been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by the one man I've loved all my life, but now my mother is coming back in to my life. I started cramping again and my head hurt. I start eating normally again and my body isn't used to it. Great. I'm physically in pain. I'm emotionally in pain. And now my mother is going to come and see the disaster of a life I live.

I can already see it.

She's going to barge through my front door and say _"I told you so."_

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and it answered a few of your questions! If you want me to add anything or have any advice on future chapters feel free to review! I will update this story as soon as I find some time! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I once again would like to thank all those who favorited, followed, commented and reviewed. You guys are so awesome and your reviews really influenced the way I wrote this chapter and the last. The IchiHime is not over, it is only just beginning. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can! Each chapter hopefully answers a few questions, but it also opens doors to others. You'll just have to keep reading to find out :) Thanks again and enjoy! **

previous chapter...

Oh god, what am I going to do now? Not only had my heart been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by the one man I've loved all my life, but now my mother is coming back in to my life. I started cramping again and my head hurt. I start eating normally again and my body isn't used to it. Great. I'm physically in pain. I'm emotionally in pain. And now my mother is going to come and see the disaster of a life I live.

I can already see it.

She's going to barge through my front door and say _"I told you so."_

**Chp 3**

**The New Sub**

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down my rapid heart beat, all this stress cannot be good.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Repeat

I shouldn't be worried about this right now, starting tomorrow I'm subbing for Tatsuki, she trusted me to teach her students. I can't let her down and what kind of teacher would I be if I don't give my students all my attention? With a new resolution I ignored my breaking heart, mother, and the fact that my life was slowly falling apart in front of me.

I know how important education is in the world we live in, filled with competition, it's hard. High school is the foundation to your future and as a current college student who graduated recently, I understand what's going through there heads. It's all about multi tasking, but when it comes to learning it all depends on the teacher. Finally calming down a bit, I began to imagine how tomorrow would go. I wonder what the students would be like? What if they don't like me? Tatsuki never told me what kind of group they were. But she did say something about a surprise? I wonder what that will be about...

Making myself dinner with a side of red bean paste, I threw on a large t-shirt and went to bed. After all tomorrow is an important day.

For the first night in days, I did not think of a certain orange haired ex. Nor did I shed tears. Although I should be proud of such and accomplishment, I was afraid. What does this mean, am I moving on? I don't want to move on, I honestly don't know if I ever will. But I still felt I needed an explanation. I can think about this later...

Sleeping peacefully I dreamed of a day filled with better tomorrows. That dream was interrupted by my alarm clock, as I was about to press snooze, I remembered why I set it in the first place.

Today I was subbing.

Yawning, I slowly remove myself out of the bed. Going into my bathroom I take a nice long shower, as I began preparing for the day I couldn't help but feel nervous and kind of exited. Walking around my room with a towel tightly wrapped around my body, I had chose to blow dry my hair and leave it down. Sticking two blue clips in my hair that

held many dear memories, I began romancing of the past. My brother had given them to me when I first came to Japan. With my hair brushed it cascaded a few inches down my mid-back.

I chose to wear a simple white button up with a plain black skirt that flowed down coming right above my knees. With a jean jacket over it, I wore black flats. Grabbing my bag that had the syllabus in it, a banana, and a bottle of water, I had recently added Tatsuki's key to my lanyard last night. Eating a quick breakfast I began my short walk to the nearby high school Tatsuki worked at. The same school my friends and I graduated from, Karakura High.

Entering the doors after two years felt.. Weird. It was peculiar. Memories flooded through my mind and I couldn't help but smile. In the mirror this morning I saw the dark circles under my eyes were gone, I gained the color back in my skin, and I had a new determination on my face. I was ready to help a group of high school students learn. I didn't think of the troubles in my life, for this was not the place for it.

Walking to my old English classroom, I looked around the empty halls. The sun was just beginning to rise and the students wouldn't file into the class room for another half hour. Sticking the key in the lock it opened with a 'click'. I slowly walked in and looked at all that had changed. There were new desks and they repainted the walls. There were other minor changes, but the classroom didn't feel the same. It was so different.

Sitting in what I assumed to be Tatsuki's chair I spun around in it, I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly feeling light headed I stopped, wow I really am growing old. Walking around the classroom and looking out the window, I stood admiring the view. It reminded me of those long days where I just wanted nothing to do with school; I would sit in my seat awaiting the bell while I just stared out the large windows. So many things have changed since then. As I was about to turn around, students began piling in the door.

I heard whispers, but I ignored most of them. Going to the front of the classroom I leaned against the desk and waited for all the kids to enter. A few minutes later the final bell

rang and the classroom was packed with young faces.

"Good morning class! My names Orihime Inoue and I'll be subbing for Mrs. Arisawa's English class for the next two weeks." The class went in to an uproar and began to cheer, "but that doesn't mean you won't be assigned work." Some students 'awed' but many of them still stood cheering. Mainly the boys, I wonder what that's about?

"Okay, well since we're going to be together for the next 2 weeks how about you tell me a little about your selves? I'll start off and we can spiral around the classroom. What would you like to know about me?"

There was an abundant amount of

questions but the ones that were asked the most were

"Are you single?"

"Can I marry you?"

"How old are you?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

I felt a sting in my chest but chose to ignore it, for now.

"Okay well, how about we just stick with name, age, and why you're interested in this class? Sound good?" I ask the class lifting my eyebrow.

They either verbally agreed or nodded.

"So as I said before, my names Orihime Inoue, I'm 20 years old, and English is actually my first language. Let's start off with the right side of the classroom."

There were about 35 kids and I managed to memorize most of there names. After that, I transitioned into teaching the lesson, but I made sure I broke it down really well. I tried to make it fun so nobody was bored and I answered all the kid's questions. They were all freshman and seemed like a very kind and attentive bunch.

They showed me respect and I really appreciated that. I also had fun myself, they were a hysterical bunch. Finishing the lesson and handing out the homework, the bell rang. As the students filed out a young man came up to my desk.

"M-Mrs. I-Inoue, can I ask you for help?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yes Hanataro, what do you need?" I respond with a smile on my face, the boy seemed shy and he was just so adorable!

"I actually didn't understand a few of the problems on the homework."

"I don't want you to be late for your next class and I also have another class in a few minutes, but how about you come after school to my classroom and I'll help answer all your questions?" I said to him, as he lifted his gaze to mine, he blushed. Nodding his head and thanking me, he quickly left the class.

After my first English class, I had another two periods. I started off with the same little warm-up and learned all the students names. Finishing the lesson, the hours seemed to

flyby. Before I knew it, it was lunch and my classroom was empty. I was happy; I'm doing good so far. These kids really helped keep my mind off things, I'm so thankful for them…

Grabbing my bag and banana I began to make my way to the teachers lobby. It had vending machines, a sofa set, and a large flat screen TV. I remember back when I was in high school, no kids were ever aloud in that room, but there were rumors and many of them surrounding said room. As I opened the door, what I saw at the other-side of the room shocked me.

I-It was Ichigo.

Standing at the otherwise of the sacred room, awfully close to another teacher, stood a tall, handsome, carefree Ichigo Kurosaki in formal suit attire. It had only been a full week since he's dumped me and he already moved on. Like I didn't mean a thing to him. I became light headed again and my breathing grew raged. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and I couldn't look away. I saw him bend down to her ear and whisper something, causing her to blush. No matter how much I yelled at my mind, I just couldn't look away.

"O-Orihime? Orihime Inoue?" The minute I heard my name being called I broke out of my paralysis. Apparently I wasn't the only one that heard, for that same moment I chose to glance at Ichigo, we made eye contact. Feeling I was about to cry any moment I looked away from him quickly, biting down on my lip. Turning to the person that called my name I didn't recognize who he was.

"Yes?" I managed to say sounding like my normal self.

"Oh wow it's been years! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! We had science together freshman year, I didn't know you worked here too?" Said the man, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, aha," I awkwardly laugh. He knew me, I didn't remember him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything so I played along. I really didn't need this conversation to become any more awkward than it already is.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you when we were kids! And wow, you look even more beautiful!" He said looking me up and down.

I felt uncomfortable, very, very uncomfortable. I really just wanted to leave. My heart hurt, my head wouldn't stop spinning. I didn't want to sound rude but I had to leave, I had to get out. I couldn't breathe, I felt trapped.

Trying to politely excuse myself I ran out of the room. All of the student body was in the courtyard, so the halls were empty. I allowed the tears to freely fall out of my eyes and I didn't try to hide them. Reality hurt so much. He moved on. He didn't care. He didn't love me anymore, if he ever did before.

I didn't have lunch and my stomach began to cramp again. I felt like the room was spinning and couldn't look straight. I was so stuck in my inner turmoil I didn't hear the numerous times my name was called or the footsteps pursuing after me. As my vision began to blur and go dark, I felt muscular arms encircle around my waist. Everything suddenly went black.

Blinking a few times, I felt that I was lying on something cold. Lifting my self up, I look around the small room until I spot brown eyes intensely gazing at me. I fell in love with those brown eyes once upon a time but at the moment my feelings were bouncing around the place. Even though he ended things, I felt _betrayed. _I felt _pain._

"What happened," I whispered looking him dead in the eyes.

Sighing he ran his hands through his bright orange hair. The spiky locks in reality were actually quiet soft. I missed running my hand through his hair.

I felt tears once again build up in my eyes, looking down; my hair prevented him from seeing me break down. Biting my lip I tried to prevent the pain from seeping out from the inner barriers I had attempted to build. I began to shake and silent tears spilled from my eyes. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle around me. "Why?" I sob out. "Why are you doing this?" I push him away. "Are-are you really going to ignore me for the rest of my life? W-why?" I began to openly sob.

"Orihime." His voice. Oh how I missed his voice.

I shifted my gaze from the nearby wall to him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"Is that really all you have to say? After three years of being together? Was I really that horrible to be around? Is this why you would ignore me for days on end and spend it with Rukia? Was I not 'good enough' for you Ichigo?" I say with all my strength then crumble back looking at the ground. I didn't want the answer to these questions; I knew where this was going. I didn't want him to break up with me once more in person.

"Orihime, why are you bringing Rukia into this? She has nothing to do with it! You knew I wasn't committed, even when I was in high school! I couldn't stay tied down to one person. Orihime,I don't want marriage. I don't want kids. I don't want a family. That's not me and I'm sorry to say it never will be. I can't be with you.''

"But you did, you stayed with me for three years. Why the sudden change, why didn't you just end it three years ago to save my feelings?" My voice cracked numerous times saying just that one sentence. "Ichigo you would always talk about wanting a family when we were together, or did you forget that like you would about me every time you ran to Rukia. I was here for you; I would've given up anything to go see you! I wanted to help you just like you helped me!" I built up the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Orihime, why don't you understand? Why can't you just **move on**?" He yelled at me for the first time since we've known each other.

"Why do you keep changing the subject Ichigo! I asked you a question! Why do you always ignore me, why can't you talk to me before making decisions? Why do you always have to go to _her?_" I yelled back.

"Fine, do you want to know why I go to her for advice and not you? Because I felt guilty. Orihime I love you, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me! But I could never live with myself if you were hurt because of something stupid I did or my past. I'm a bad person, I use people and hurt them. You know what type of person I am! I'm not good for you! I'm the worst thing for you! Have you not heard the things I've done? I've been with more girls than you could count and left them, you could do better! You deserve better, why would you want to be tied down to me? How are you not embarrassed to be with me? I'm ruining your image! I will always love you, but I want you to be happy, with someone just as perfect as you. And yes, I have fucked other girls since we've broken up. I'm trying to forget you, I'm trying to protect you, Orihime, I'm trying to let you go."

I felt like I was slapped in the face. "You did all this to protect me? Ichigo you broke me! And even after all that, **I STILL LOVE YOU**! **You** make me happy! Being next to you, that's what makes me happy. I don't care about the mistakes you made in the past, it's in the** past**. You need to move on from them and start looking at the future. And why are you lying to yourself? Ichigo you've **changed **since then and you did that all for me. No matter what you say or do I will always love you. I could **never **forget you. Ichi-" He shut me up with a kiss. It was gentle, his soft lips moving against mine. Breaking the kiss he began to step back.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I'm sorry I was selfish enough to keep you trapped with me for three years. You're free now. Good bye Orihime." Shutting the door behind him, he left me to crumble apart with the taste of his lips on mine.

Finally building up enough strength, I leave the small nurses office as the lunch bell rang. I wiped my tears and placed a fake smile on my face. Luckily, today I had brought concealer to hide the aftermath of my broken heart. Walking back to my classroom, I taught the next three classes of the day, sticking to my promise and not once thinking about Ichigo when I stepped in through the doors. As the final bell rang symbolizing the end of the day, a happy Hanataro came walking into my room.

"Hello Mrs. Inoue! May I have some help?"

"Yes, Hanataro." I smile at his enthusiasm. Motioning for him to sit down in the seat across from me, I began to read the instructions.

As Hanataro thanked me once more, he left with his homework done. The classroom once again empty, I began to look out the window. I was tired and felt light headed. I had literally fainted today. Symptoms of a broken heart?

Grabbing my bag, I made my way home to grab my homework. My classes would start soon and I needed to reach the bus stop.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Hopefully you guys liked it, if you want me to add anything to future chapters or have any advice for me feel free to review or send me a message. I'll update this story as well as my others as soon as I find time, but I would like to apologize ahead of time for my wonderful teachers are piling work on us already dying students . I'll try to update when I find time, so hopefully around two new chapters a week. I would like to thank Temarixx  for giving me the idea of promoting my story "Final Mission", Its an action packed soon to be love story I hope you guys will enjoy! If you find time, feel free to check it out! **

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I finally updated this chapter! Thank you all for commenting, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I read all the feedback and try to incorporate the reviews into each chapter. Your comments always bring a smile to my face and I love how you guys are always open to me, your enthusiasm makes me so happy! so thank you, again! ****Enjoy the chapter :)**

previous chapter...

"Hello Mrs. Inoue! May I have some help?"

"Yes, Hanataro." I smile at his enthusiasm. Motioning for him to sit down in the seat across from me, I began to read the instructions.

As Hanataro thanked me once more, he left with his homework done. The classroom once again empty, I began to look out the window. I was tired and felt light headed. I had literally fainted today. Symptoms of a broken heart?

Grabbing my bag, I made my way home to grab my homework. My classes would start soon and I needed to reach the bus stop.

**Chp 4**

**Expectations**

It's been a week and I feel like I've lived through hell.

Subbing was amazing, don't get me wrong. I enjoyed working with the kids and helping them. They were such good listeners and never disrespected me. In class time was peaceful and the students were both learning and having fun.

It was what happened between the periods and during lunch. I would see Ichigo every where, he would pass by my door for his class was at the end of the hall. He would be in the same room as me when we would have lunch in the teacher's room. Every corner I walked by, his presence was around. And no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't ignore him. Every time I would see his figure, I would feel hurt and remember back to the first conversation we've had since he's broken up with me. I can't get him out of my head even though he's ended things.

I want him.

I want him back even after everything's he has done.

But I can't have him.

And what's even worse is that I'm expecting my mother and brother in a few weeks. My life is spiraling out of control and I'm a mess. I can't let them of all people see me like this. Sighing, I began to slowly rub my temples in soothing circles on my way home. All this stress is giving me the worst headaches and I get lightheaded shortly after. It was Friday and the bell had rung just a few minutes ago.

I was kept busy with all the grading I've had to do this week and chose to give the kids a break, so I didn't give them any homework to be due Monday. As I walked through the twin doors of my old high-school, I ran into someone.

"Woah there Hime, be careful!" It was the man from the first day, the one that apparently went to high-school with me. And I still don't know his name…

"I'm sorry! Umm… Mr.?" I gave him a hint, yes, I felt very bad and this might be extremely awkward but I needed to know his name. I was never good with faces when I was younger, but names I was.

"Kon Yoshi! Oh, Hime I'm hurt!" He said finally letting go of my arms and wiping away fake tears.

_Oh god, _I knew that name.

Kon Yoshi, not only class clown but class perve. He would lift up girls skirts and always get scolded by the teachers. He asked me out every single week freshman year… Now I **had** to get away.

"Oh Kon, how could I forget you?" I said awkwardly rubbing my neck, tightening the grip on my purse I slowly began to drift away. "I actually have some classes to get to for college and have to make my way home, have a good weekend!" I lied.

As I attempted to make my walk home, a hand holding mine stopped me.

"I'll walk you home then _Orihime! _I don't have anything to do and a beauty of your caliber should not be seen alone!" he said now fully holding my hand.

Oh why can't you take a hint Kon… I couldn't get his hand out of mine and he was very close to me. He kept talking a bout something but I honestly did not care, I've had a horrible bipolar week and I just want to go home and sleep. As we made our way off the school premises, I felt eyes on me. Glancing back, I saw my instincts were correct. Standing by his car in the front of the school stood a speechless Ichigo with a deep scowl on his face. Turning back around, I knew I should feel happy, he thinks I've moved on. But I didn't, I felt guilty. I hurt him. I caused **him **pain and just thinking about it made me feel like scum. I felt my eyes water and my lip tremble, my emotions are literally off the wire. Whimpering, Kon stopped.

"Hey, I was just joking! I swear, I've never ate a rabbit! I've just heard they taste like chicken…" Said Kon trying to calm down my tears.

I felt light headed again and began to lean on Kon for support, I couldn't stand straight for some reason. The stress is really affecting my body now. My throat hurt and my already crumpled up heart was constricting.

"Okay, I'm taking you to a near bye clinic Orihime," Kon said helping me walk across the street.

Looking up I saw the sign, in big letters _Kurosaki Clinic. _Is this really the only one that was near here? Its not that I don't want to see Ishin, Masaki, and the twins, I actually haven't seen them in a while. But I don't think me breaking down crying in front of them will help the situation I was currently in.

As we made our way through the threshold, the bell on the door rattled alerting the workers in the clinic. Making his way through the doors on the other side stood a jolly Ishin in his doctor attire, but when he glanced at me and saw the situation I was in the smile on his face disappeared.

"Orihime, it's been so long! Here, come with me," making my way to Ishin, he walked me to one of the clinic rooms. Saying goodbye to Kon, I followed Ishin. Lying down helped my head and my breathing began to go back to normal.

"Where is that idiot son of mine?" Ishin said with a scowl that looked identical to Ichigo.

"H-He broke up with me last week," I said sadly looking down at me hands. If I were to look up, I would see a frozen in place stupefied Ishin shocked by the information I told him. Ishin didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to mind was kicking his sons ungrateful ass. Orihime was such a caring, generous, beautiful girl. The last time the two came over together for dinner, they were glued to each others side.

Making his way towards me he listened to my heart beat and took my temperature, after a few routines and silence, he began to ask me questions.

"So Orihime are there any symptoms you're having?" Asked a worried Ishin.

"Well I've been light headed and lose my balance sometimes. I get fatigued easily and my eating has been off. My weights all over the place, just last week I had lost seven pounds, but I gained it back. I think it's from all the stress I've been going through lately with subbing, college, and the breakup." I sad with a frown on my face.

"Orihime, are you sure that's the reason? Have you gotten your period this month?" Ishin questioned.

My period, I completely forgot about it. I didn't get it last month or this month... But my periods always irregular, this is normal for me. "No, but it's sometimes irregular. Why?" I look back at Ishin.

"Orihime, these signs you're having. There also symptoms of pregnancy." Ishin says with hope in his eyes.

Pregnancy

Pregnancy

**Pregnancy**

The word echoed through my head and at first it didn't hit me. I couldn't comprehend it, what does this mean? Why would he bring that up, that's illogical.

**Pregnancy.**

Oh-Oh my god, _**pregnancy.**_ I might be pregnant, with Ichigo's baby, who also dumped me. I'm going to be a single mother; I haven't even finished college yet. I still have two more years and I just turned twenty. My future ended before it even began, my career for now to. I'm going to get fat, so fat… I didn't want children until after I had a stable career, a house, and other necessities like a **husband**. And my mother, oh if she finds out she will literally kill me. She is going to murder me and the baby in cold blood. My life is literally over.

I didn't notice that while I was sitting on the bed shocked, Ishin was hovering above me. Once it all sank in, I met his gaze.

"P-Pregnant?" I stutter the word out, it sounds so real right now. _I'm done for._

Ishin began to nod and as he did, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I can't be pregnant! Ichigo and I were always careful… And he's not even here anymore and my mother is going to SLAUGHTER ME! My careers over, I was just beginning my life, I had so many opportunities lied ahead of me…" As I began to hyperventilate, Ishin tried to comfort me.

Like the good father figure he is, he hugged me tightly preventing me from shaking and began to pat my back, "It was just an observation from the symptoms you said you were having. We don't know anything for now, but once you're ready, if you want, you can try a pregnancy test?" He offered.

Calming down, I nodded into his chest. Stepping back he opened a door and began to rummage through it. Walking back to me, he handed me a pregnancy test in a small cardboard box.

"The directions are on the package, the bathrooms down the hall. I'll be waiting in here for you, okay Orihime?" Nodding and wiping the tears away, I grabbed the box and made my way to the bathroom. Praying it would show up negative the short distance there.

I had already read the package and did as instructed. There was a clock in said bathroom and the box said I had to wait ten minutes. All that could be heard was my ragged breathing and the time slowly, very slowly, ticking away at the clock. I felt like I was going crazy waiting and I couldn't prevent myself from trembling. I cannot let my mother find out… or Ichigo, but his dad knows. Oh I'm so done for. He's going to hate me even more now and think that this was all a set up to get back at him. Trying to even out my breathing, I looked back at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time.

It's been ten minutes.

Shit.

It took me another five minutes to build up the courage to look back at the device lying on a napkin near the sink. Staring at it, I stopped trembling. The tears dried up and my breathing was even. But the color drained out of my face and I felt like I would die right there, on the spot in the bathroom.

It showed a positive.

I was pregnant.

Closing the door shut, I walked back into the clinic room Ishin was in.

"How was it Orihime?" Noticing my calm façade, the hopes of him becoming a grandfather were ruined. He couldn't help but frown.

"I-I'm pregnant." The smile came back on his face but when he looked at me it disappeared once more.

"Orihime, you know were here for you. Masaki, myself, and the twins, we will help you to the best of our ability. Ichigo, he will be here for you. He is the father after all." Ishin said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to burden him. A b-babies going to tie him down." My voice broke, but I refused to cry.

"Orihime, he was apart of this. You don't have to burden yourself alone." Ishin said.

I nodded. Wow, I'm having a baby. Do all pregnant woman go through this?

"Well, I say this is time to celebrate, would you like to stay for dinner? Masaki and Yuzu are cooking of course!" Ishin said once more with his goofy grin on his face.

"Sure," I smiled. "But, Ishin, please don't tell Ichigo yet. I w-want to tell him." I added.

"Yes! Yes! You may tell that idiot son of mine, and I will make sure Masaki and the girls keep there mouth shut." He said nodding his head up and down, the grin seemed to grow.

Following Ishin into the house, a sense of déjà vu washed over me. It felt like freshman year once more, when I would come to Ichigo's house everyday afterschool, even when he wasn't home. I hadn't seen Masaki or the twins in weeks.

Making our way to the kitchen, a boisterous and child like Ishin began to run to his beautiful wife.

"OH! MASAKI! WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH GREAT NEWS!" yelled Ishin, hugging his wife from behind.

"Oh really?" Turning around, she met my gaze. "Oh! Orihime, it's been so long! How have you been?" The kind and beautiful Masaki, I couldn't help but marvel at her good looks. With an apron and her hair up in a pony tale she still looked gorgeous, she didn't look a day over 25 and she had three kids. Including one who is 20. Smiling at her, she walked up to me and gave me a hug. We had small talk and began to catch up as Ishin interrupted us.

"Masaki! I'm going to be a grandfather!" He said to his wife. "I'm sorry Orihime, I cant keep it in any longer!" He apologized turning to me.

"Orihime, is that true?" Masaki asks turning to me. I felt like I lost my voice, this was so real. So I nodded. Before I knew it, I was given a motherly hug by the one and only, Masaki Kurosaki.

"Oh, Orihime! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She said with a smile conflicting Ishin's, they looked so happy and here I was depressed. I'm having a baby, a mini me. It's my child, I should be happy. I'm bringing life into this world… Realizing this a small smile came to my face, "I'm going to be a mother.." I would have the opportunity to raise a cute little baby, watch it take its first steps, here it call me name "Mama, mama," how could I not be happy?

I began to smile and laugh along with the Kurosaki parents. I was so thankful for them, they helped me come to a realization that this was a good thing. This baby, this baby would be my happiness. My life is not ending, it's just beginning. I didn't lose a career, I gained one. I would be a mother, my new full time job. And I could always finish college after the birth.

As Ishin and Masaki were going over all the things we should buy and the "Dos and Don'ts" of pregnancy, two lovely twins walked into the room we were in.

"Were home," said a neutral Karin with her back pack held on one shoulder. It was crazy how similar she was to Ichigo.

"Yuzu, Karin!" I missed them so much; they were like my little sisters. I haven't missed a single one of there birthdays, game, or award ceremony for the past six years. I grew very close to them and there was no way a silly break up was going to come in-between our relationships.

"Orihime!" They said in unison, hugging me, I hugged them back. "It's been so long, where have you been the past few weeks?" Scolded a happy Karin. "Orihime, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" Said a worried Yuzu.

I hadn't spoken to Yuzu since shed dropped off the book. Stepping back I looked at the twins. Now seniors in high-school, they grew up to be beautiful woman, just like there mother. I hadn't seen them once at Karakura High, but that's cause they are on the other side of the campus. They were the same height as me, maybe an inch taller. I couldn't help it, I missed them so much. I felt guilty for pushing them a way, there like my family. They are my family. I hugged them once more, but this time I didn't let go for a few minutes. They hugged me back, reciprocating just as much passion. "I-I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant." I whispered to them. Stepping back, they both stared at me for a second as if analyzing me. Yuzu began to squeal while a grin stretched across Karin's face. "So you telling us were aunts now?" Said an exited Karin. "Orihime thank you thank you thank you soo much! I've always wanted to be an aunt, but every time I would ask Ichigo, he would tell me to come back in ten years! Congratulations!" Both girls gave me a hug once more. I ignored the comment about Ichigo, after all, I am pregnant with his child. I should at least try to get over the awkwardness that rose from the breakup.

That night I had dinner with the Kurosaki family. Apparently Ichigo had moved out into an apartment a few streets away. Yuzu said it was by my house, I guess he was planning this for a while now but now it doesn't really matter now… Karin told me about how she was varsity captain for soccer and that championships are coming up, "Your coming right Orihime?"

"Karin, I haven't missed one of your games since you were eleven, I don't plan on it any time soon." I reassured her, a smiling gracing her face.

Yuzu told me about her boyfriend, a boy named Jinta. With a light blush on her face, both Masaki and Karin started to make fun of her. Looking at Ishin, he had a murderous aroma surrounding him, but when his wife put her hand on his, he calmed down. They shared a sweet smile, it was like they were the only two in the world. They looked so happy. I couldn't help but want a relationship like that… _One day._ I told myself. I didn't have any afternoon classes at Tokyo U today so I got to stay a little later on, as the sun began to go down I excused myself and thanked the Kurosaki's for dinner. Ishin offered to drive me home, but I politely refused.

With this new revelation, I needed sometime for myself. On my walk back home which was only a few minutes away, I passed by the river. Sitting on the grass, I looked at my reflection. Everything I went though today came rushing back like a wave. I couldn't help but think. What's going to happen now? What do I do?

I had so many questions. My mother and brother were expected to come in a week and a half, to a happy lovey dovey not pregnant me and Ichigo. She expected me to almost be done with college and already have everything figured out. When in reality, I was just as lost as a bambi in a forest.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Feel free to comment and/or review, feedback is always appreciated & I'll try update as soon as I find time!**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	5. Chapter 5

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

**Hello there everyone! Hopefully you guys have been liking the story so far, I really am enjoying the direction its going towards. Thank you all so much for the feedback, it really gave me new ideas and helped me plan out the story. You will all soon find out who Orihime's mystery mom is, you just have to keep reading :) Enjoy the update **

Previous chapter...

Yuzu told me about her boyfriend, a boy named Jinta. With a light blush on her face, both Masaki and Karin started to make fun of her. Looking at Ishin, he had a murderous aroma surrounding him, but when his wife put her hand on his, he calmed down. They shared a sweet smile, it was like they were the only two in the world. They looked so happy. I couldn't help but want a relationship like that… _One day._ I told myself. I didn't have any afternoon classes at Tokyo U today so I got to stay a little later on, as the sun began to go down I excused myself and thanked the Kurosaki's for dinner. Ishin offered to drive me home, but I politely refused.

With this new revelation, I needed sometime for myself. On my walk back home which was only a few minutes away, I passed by the river. Sitting on the grass, I looked at my reflection. Everything I went though today came rushing back like a wave. I couldn't help but think. What's going to happen now? What do I do?

I had so many questions. My mother and brother were expected to come in a week and a half, to a happy lovey dovey not pregnant me and Ichigo. She expected me to almost be done with college and already have everything figured out. When in reality, I was just as lost as a bambi in a forest.

**Chp 5**

**Girl or Boy?**

As old habits came back, I once again could not sleep. After the lovely dinner with the Kurosaki's, I had gone home and tried to get some shut eye. It didn't work. Early the next day I called my doctor and booked an appointment to check up on my progress. I know all this stress is horrible on me and the baby, but I really thought over the situation this weekend. Going to my classes, I also managed to keep up with my studies. I was growing extremely worried with everything I've been stressing over, so I signed myself for a yoga class. It was actually very relaxing, I would recommend it for all single mothers whose boyfriends they dated for three years broke up with them.

Brushing my teeth early Monday morning, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my gaze slowly moving down. I subconsciously began to rub my hand over my flat stomach, a small smile gracing my face. "I promise, I will protect you little one," I whispered to the growing child inside of me.

_I was going to be a mother._

Dressing for 'work', it was my last week subbing for Tatsuki. I was really going to miss these little kids, but I made the decision of volunteering around the campus for the rest of the year and tutoring certain days after school. I'd also see Tatsuki and can help her around too; it'd be like the good ole days! Although the school year started recently, I wouldn't have to go on a 'maternity leave' for another eight months. Hopefully by then, things with me and Ichigo would be alright. I was actually going to talk to him today. I had everything planned out, I really wanted to wait, possibly until I started noticeably gaining weight six months from now, but he deserved to know.

Making my way to the school, I had my hand over my flat stomach the entire time.

I taught the class as I normally would, as the minutes seemed to flyby. At the end of each period, I had to give out a permission slip. There was a field trip coming up, that Friday for three days. It was to a near bye beach, a sort of welcoming party for the new freshman.

"Miss. Inoue, will you be coming?" asked a boy named Akatsu.

"I'm not sure yet, may be if they need an extra chaperon?" I responded, actually thinking the question over.

"Please come Miss. Inoue! It'll be the last time we'll actually see you!" the class roared, some students frowning others on the verge of tears.

"I'll still be volunteering around the school and visit all of you!" I tried to reassure them, I didn't mean to make any of them sad.

"B-But it wont be the same! Please come, we can spend time together!" A girl named Ava commented.

"Sure, I'll chaparon." I said sighing. They all began to smile, laughed happily, and thanked me. Rapping the lesson up, I dismissed them a little earlier than normal. They began there early lunch as I made my way to the teacher's lunch room. I would talk to Ichigo today; I wasn't exactly planning on telling him about the baby, it was too soon. I was just going to try to make a truce of sorts.

Sitting on the chair and messing with my grey jersey skater skirt, I couldn't prevent myself from fiddling. I was so nervous; breathing deeply though my nose and out my mouth a few times, the sound of the bell went unnoticed. As the room began to fill up, my confidence level increased. I had to do this, if not for me than the baby. Looking up at that moment, I saw him walk through the door. His bright orange hair gave him up through the crowd of teachers and other school workers. Picking up my bag I began to walk up to him. His back was facing me, trying to gain his attention I awkwardly but gently poked his shoulder, he slowly turned around.

As his chocolate molten gaze met mine, I became tongue tied. Everything I planned on saying was thrown out the door; I literally went brain dead for half a second.

"Can we talk?" I questioned, my voice sounding surprisingly stable.

"Y-Yeah, sure?" He didn't sound positive and looked surprised. Not wanting to 'scare' him off, persay, I smiled and began to walk out of the door. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know what I was going to say, trying to calm down, I slowly breathed in through my nose and out my mouth once more, as I learned at one of the yoga classes I took a few days ago. My feet brought me to the roof of the building, it was where our friends and us used to eat when we attended this high school just a few years back. There was nobody around, but the voices and laughter of all the students were in sync with the wind, echoing towards us. It wasn't a cloudy day; the sun was out and seemed to bring light even to the darkest corners. Standing by the rail, I looked over at the tree I used to hang out by with my good friends in the morning-all those years ago.

"How ya been?" He asked me gently, keeping a good distance between us. Looking up at him, I saw he was looking at that same tree.

"Good, you?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Good," he finally made eye contact with me. We looked into the depths of each others eyes, like we used to when we were together, when we were happy.

"My moms coming over next week." I blurted it out, I didn't mean to. It just happened and I immediately shut my mouth after. It was as if I was on autopilot, darn mouth, it had a brain of its own.

"Oh," for the second time that day he looked surprised.

Saying it out loud brought all my fears back, moving from the rail I began to pace. Now I was nervous and this was not the time to be stressing, but I could not help it!

"I-I don't know what to do, I haven't told her about the break up. I have no idea how she'll deal with it. You were the only reason she let me stay in Karakura Town Ichigo… I d-don't know how to tell her and I'm freaking out and-"I stopped and began to rub my temples, "She wants to see you too." I calmly said. He walked towards me, this time a little closer than the safe distance he kept just a few minutes ago.

"It's fine Orihime, just breathe. I'll help you through this, okay?" he said grabbing both my shoulders.

I nodded, ignoring the proximity between us for there were much greater issues at hand.

"And she normally only visits for a few days right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded, still worried.

"Well then... why don't we just not tell her?"

"What?"

"Orihime, you said she doesn't know right? And she's only staying for a few days? Why don't we just _pretend _to be dating, she wont know the difference. I know its wrong and stuff, but this is the only thing I can come up with for now..."

"P-Pretend?" I was letting the information sink in, it might actually work and I haven't exactly came up with anything better. "Okay, we'll pretend, but no strings attached. After she leaves we can go back to our normal routines, living our normal **separate **lives."

The grip on my shoulders tightened after I said that last sentence. If I would've blinked the second before, I would've missed him slightly flinch at the last two words that came out of my mouth.

"Ichigo, I'm not saying we can't be friends anymore it's just, I need time to _heal. _And with all the stuff I just found ou-"Oh no, I didn't mean to drop yet another bomb shell on him.

"What do you mean Orihime?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

Opening and closing my mouth numerous times, I lifted my left hand to my stomach, "I'm pregnant."

He stiffened as it slowly registered to him.

"What? H-How?" He asked stupefied, the color seemed to drain out of his face.

"Ichigo, calm down, its fine… This doesn't affect you unless you want it to. This isn't another reason for us to get back together nor would I prefer us to. It's better to keep it ended now than end it later on in our relationship. I can raise a child alone."

"No," he whispered out. "No, you will not keep me out of** our **child's life." The ferocity of emotion in his voice blew me away although I was still rooted in my place.

"I didn't say I was going to, I just said it was your choice… But this doesn't prevent you from living your life." I said matching his fierce gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, I mean I don't care if you date, or go out and get drunk. I don't care who you hook up with or who you check out. Were done, you ended that and made sure of it." I threw at him, I didn't mean for it to come out so _mean. _

"O-Okay." Removing his hands from my shoulder he stepped back, I couldn't read the emotion on his face. From that word alone he sounded hurt, but I had no choice. He needed to know, I don't want to be the reason he stops _living. _

"Will I still be there for you and the baby?"He asked gently.

"That's your choice, not mine."I respond looking down at the cemented roof.

"…as the father?"

Looking towards the tree behind him once more, I didn't know what to say. "I can't keep you away from the baby."

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

Sighing, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, his go to thing when he's nervous or confused. "So is the 'plan' still on?"

"With my mom?"

"Yeah."

"I guess?" I responded not sure, he smirked at me.

"Well Orihime, I'm looking forward to this.. all of it."

"Me too, Ichigo."

"I should get back to class-"

"Same, I don't think it'll be a very good example if the instructors late to teach.." I said walking away. I heard him laugh, "Your right, see you later." He smiled at me. A real kind smile. A rare Ichigo smile he would only give me.

"Bye Ichigo," and I smiled back. I was no longer stressed or worried, he has that affect on me. Always has and always will.

The rest of the day went as it normally would, I taught the lesson, gave out the homework, and passed out the permission slips. As school ended, I filled in one of the chaperoning papers, jotting down all the required information. Who knows, it might end up being a much needed vacation? I need to get away from all this craziness for now and it'll help me calm down and mentally prepare myself for when my mom comes to visit next weekend. I can always just get extra lecture notes from my friends and talk to my professors later this week. Grabbing my bag and keys, I made my way to the office and dropped off my chaperoning slip. I also needed to think about a certain orange haired ex's plans alone. There's no way he would miss his classes at Tokyo U, he's actually never missed a class, not even when we were together. So I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him this weekend.

I made my way to the train station and waited for my ride. Spending the rest of the day at Tokyo U, I attended all my lectures and took numerous pages of notes. I only had a year and a half more until I achieved my bachelor degree in nursing. Starting next month, I would also volunteer at a near by hospital in Karakura Town. I'm not exactly sure as to how my pregnancy will affect my studies, but I'm not planning on dropping out of school. I'll finish my studies at the same time as I take care of my baby and me. It was only Monday, I had an appointment tomorrow afternoon before my classes to check up on the babies progress. May be I should tell Ichigo about it? As I made my way back to the train station to head home, I was thinking over many things, my brain on overdrive. **We** are okay now, he knows everything, and he's okay with it. Were friends again, he's not ignoring me, and he said he wants to be in our child's life. **Our** child. I wonder if it's a girl? Or a boy? I would love a mini me…

The sun had set an hour ago, sitting on a seat in the crowded train, I saw a woman make her way through the people. She had a large bulge in her stomach and I immediately noticed we were in the same boat. Getting out of my seat, I called her over and offered it to her. Thanking me, she sat down. Although she looked uncomfortable in the seat, I knew it was only because of her belly. She looked like she was nearing her due date. Smiling at her I looked out the window, my left hand protectively rubbing my flat stomach.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! What'd you think? I would love to know, feel free to comment or review! If you have any advice, I'd be happy to read it/ incorporate it into this story! For the next few weeks, I will only have one update per week, but I'll try to quicken the pace. Your reviews usually give me the motivation and help me come up with new ideas! **

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	6. Chapter 6

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

previous chapter...

The sun had set an hour ago, sitting on a seat in the crowded train, I saw a woman make her way through the people. She had a large bulge in her stomach and I immediately noticed we were in the same boat. Getting out of my seat, I called her over and offered it to her. Thanking me, she sat down. Although she looked uncomfortable in the seat, I knew it was only because of her belly. She looked like she was nearing her due date. Smiling at her I looked out the window, my left hand protectively rubbing my flat stomach.

**Chp 6**

**The Beach**

I followed my normal morning routine, a bit happier than I normally would be. For the first time in weeks, I wasn't stressing out or worried. The school day went even better, all the students talked about today was the upcoming trip. They seemed really exited and I couldn't help but smile at there enthusiasm. As lunch rolled along, I was surprised to find Ichigo waiting outside my classroom door.

"Oh, good afternoon Ichigo! Can I help you with anything..?" I didn't want to sound rude or anything, but he hasn't waited for me outside of class since our days in high school.

"Hey and I was just dropping by. Would you like to eat lunch together? As friends?" He added the last part quickly.

"Sure," I smiled up at him. Walking side by side, we made our way to the teachers' room. Ichigo and I caught up with each other the rest of lunch, from college classes to our students. Our conversation ended up on Tatsuki and her trip, moving on to our other friends. It was like we were freshman again, before all these complications and dating. Back to when we were best friends. I told him I had a check up today afterschool and he said he hoped it went well. He had classes he couldn't miss todday, but asked me if I could fill him in tomorrow. Ichigo ended up kindly walking me back to class even though I told him he didn't have to. Everything in my life was slowly going back to normal even though it was far from it.

As I taught the rest of the day, I began to look forward to my appointment. Walking to the train station, I sat there and began to day dream of the child inside of me. I couldn't help but question; will you be a girl or a boy?

While the train stopped and the number of people began to move out, I made my way to my doctors office. Entering through the doors, a bell shook on the door. It was a small white square room with chairs aligned on the wall. There was a lamp in the corner on a shelf right next to a large plant.

"Ah! Mrs. Inoue, it's so nice to see you again!" A kind lady at the front desk greeted me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kai! It's nice to see you too!" I said back. After talking for a few minutes, she handed me papers to sign as I waited for my turn. Calling my name, I handed her the papers and got up from my chair. "Room 5," she told me. Thanking her, I made my way to the fifth room.

Walking into the small room and sitting there on the chair, I couldn't help the butterflies I felt in my stomach. As there was a knock on the door, my doctor walked in.

"Hello Orihime," she said to me.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Unohona, how are you?''

"Fine, thank you! So what can I help you with today?" She said pulling up a chair next to me. With a kind smile and her white lab coat, she had a clip board on her lap.

"Well, I found out I was recently pregnant." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Congratulations Orihime! Well, I understand. Let's do a few tests and see how many weeks you're along. From the looks of it since you're in your first trimester, I would say you're about 2-3 weeks pregnant."

After participating in a few tests and getting my blood taken, Mrs. Unohona told me what I would be expecting and how to take care of myself and the baby.

"…so you will most likely not be gaining any weight until the second trimester. You will have the opportunity to have an ultra sound sometime between week 10 and week 18. I would prefer if you check in with me every month and if you see any unusual symptoms, see me immediately. You should be expecting your baby sometime in May of next year. Now Orihime, I understand you're also a full time student, but I'm going to ask you to take it a little easier. Stress is the worst thing you can do to your body right now."

"Yes, Mrs. Unohona, thank you." I looked down.

"Orihime, if you don't mind me asking, I know you're not married. Will you be raising this child by yourself?" Mrs. Unohona asked lifting her hand to my shoulder and gently squeezing it.

"No, the father wants to be a part of our child's life," I said with a sad smile on my face.

"I see, and you have your family to help you also?" She further questioned. I was reminded of my brother and mom, what would there reactions be? I had an idea of my mothers, but Sora? I wanted them to be there when I have my child, but it was still too soon to tell them.

"Yes," I didn't sound too convinced, but there was also Ichigo and his family.

"Alright, good. I will see you next month Orihime," Mrs. Unohona said giving me a hug.

"Thank you again," I said. She smiled one last time at me as she made her way out of the room.

Booking my next appointment and walking out of the building, I made my way to the train station once more. I still had my classes to get to, but I kept what Mrs. Unohona said to me in my head. _Must not stress myself._

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, finally reaching the day all my students have been looking forward to.

Friday, also the day of the field trip.

The night before, I had packed a bag of necessary items and books to study on the way there. It was a few hour drive and I had already graded all the student papers. Making my way to the campus, I saw a few large buses surrounded by exited students waiting to get in. Standing in front of them was the principle talking.

"Alright, now that you all know the rules I would also like you to know we have chaperons going. If you get lost or have any questions you will ask them. You are all to share a room with one other person already assigned to you, with out further a do, have fun on your trip!" The principle said moving out of the way. A stampede of freshman ran into the buses. Following league, I went inside the first bus and sat in the seat nearest to the window. Dropping my bag onto the floor, I pulled out one of my large science textbooks and began to study. When I began to flip the page, I heard footsteps come to a stop near the empty area next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone flirtatiously questioned, a voice I could never forget. Looking up, they pounced on me. Giving a tight hug, I could barely breathe but somehow managed to speak.

"Chizuru! How are you? It's been so long!" As she let go of me , I smiled and closed my textbook.

"Hime, I knew you missed me! It's only been a few weeks, but balancing work and my classes at Tokyo U have been killing me." Chizuru said sighing.

"I didn't know you liked to chaperon?" I questioned sitting back down as she took the seat next to me.

"Well, they needed more people and I thought why not? I saw a bunch of posters being given out at Tokyo U about it. You being here is just a bonus," Chizuru said leaning closer to me.

"How's Kaori?" At a get together a few weeks ago I met Chizuru's new girl friend. I guess they met in Tokyo U and have lived together ever since.

"She's doing well." Chizuru said scooting even closer to me.

"Chizuru, don't you think she'll be upset if she sees this?"

"My dear Hime, there will always be a special place for you in my heart!"

"Chizuru, Orihime? What a surprise!" Looking up, I saw Rukia followed by Ichigo.

I tried to hide the shocked expression that was most likely on my face. "Hey you guys!" I exclaimed trying to sound neutral. Chizuru waved at them. Sitting in front of us, Ichigo and I made eye contact, broken by the bus moving.

"It's like the good ole days!" Rukia commented.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. I now had no idea what to expect from this trip.

The entire ride consisted of Chizuru talking to either me or Rukia about random things. More of the latter, for I was studying half the time. Across from me, Ichigo was grading papers. I tried to prevent our knees from touching against each other, but every bump on the road or turn, my efforts were in vain. I hadn't told Chizuru about the baby, in fact at this point the only people that knew other than my doctor were the Kurosaki's. From the looks of it, I didn't think Ichigo told Rukia which I was quite surprised by. Ichigo was unusually quiet during the trip, but I didn't push it.

Finally reaching our destination a few hours later, a resort next to a nice beach, the buses stopped. Grabbing our bags and making our way into the hotel, Chizuru, Rukia, and I agreed to share a room together. I didn't really care, for we would be outside most of the time any way. Dropping our bags in the rooms, there was a planned bon fire the first day down at the beach. It was only 11:34 am, and I hadn't been to a beach since summer a few months ago. I had bought a new bikini for the trip and was really looking forward to wearing it, I wouldn't exactly have this body shape for ever, especially now, and chose to make the best of it. Giggling to myself, I grabbed said swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change. It was a strapless two piece. The top was a floral print, consisting of the colors creamy white, red, pink, yellow, and purple. While the other piece was just a normal black swim suit bottom. With my hair down, bag over my shoulder, and towel in hand, I wore a pair of denim shorts and a black over sized t-shirt over it. Walking out of the bathroom, I was greeted by Rukia in a purple two piece string bikini, while Chizuru wore a normal two piece pink.

"Yayy! Were ready, lets go!" Chizuru began jumping up and down, grabbing my hand, she dragged me and ran out the door.

The beach was filled with people. I had lost Rukia a while ago, but Chizuru disappeared into the crowed just a few minutes ago. I had already taken off my t-shirt and shorts while the attention I was receiving made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I didn't want to get them wet, so I placed it in the bag currently over my shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief for escaping the large crowd and eyes on me, I began to walk across the secluded side of the beach.

"Care for company?" I hear someone ask behind me.

"Ichigo," I whispered turning around. "Hey." With a pair of blue swim shorts on and no shirt, his toned abs caused my face to grow warm.

Moving to my side, he gave me a small smile. "Thanks," he said. Nodding, we began to walk in silence.

"So how'd the appointment go?" For some reason I was surprised he remembered.

"It went well; I'm due in May of next year!"

"That's great!"

"So, Ichigo?"

"Yeah Hime?" _Hime, _that used to be his nickname for me even before we started dating.

"You never skip your classes? What made you want to this weekend?" I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"Well…" He looked away to the water, turning back to me after a few minutes he began to speak again.

"I wasn't planning on coming, but I overheard one of my students say that you were coming and well… Yeah," He said with a hint of a blush on his face.

"Fun," I began to laugh as he joined me. Walking back to the area of the beach with the greatest population, the eyes were back on my body. Feeling even more uncomfortable, I began to rub my hand over my arm. As a group of men began to approach me, Ichigo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tightened his grip around me. Scowling at the three, a deathly aroma was seeping off of him. Once they glanced over at us, they stepped back. Everyone else who saw him with me did the same. I couldn't help but remember this summer. Giggling, he turned down to me. As the scowl once on his face turned into a smile, he asked me why I was laughing. "What's so funny?" He questioned with his arm still around my shoulders. "Nothing," I responded. As he removed his arm from me, another figure began to approach.

"Orihimeeee!" Looking up, I saw Kon running towards me.

"Hey Kon!" I began to wave, half a second later he gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful," He whispered into my ear.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered back.

Hearing someone cough behind me, I looked back at a scowling Ichigo.

"Hey Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Kon asked not letting go of me.

"Chaperoning," he grunted out glaring at Kon. I didn't understand why he was so mad?

"Kon!" A group of girls began to call him over, throwing winky faces and kisses his way. "Well, my ladies are calling me. See ya later Orihime," Kon said walking away.

"Bye Kon!" Turning to a still upset Ichigo, I began to observe him.

"You okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah." He glanced away from me, causing me to frown. Putting my hand over his, I asked him once more. "You sure?" As he turned back around he looked at our hands and then up to me. With a reassuring smile, he nodded. Our 'moment' was interrupted by Rukia calling Ichigo's name. As she neared us, I moved my hand away missing the frown that appeared onto Ichigo's face.

"Hey Orihime, mind if I borrow Ichigo for a sec?" She asked me.

"Sure Rukia!" I tried to sound nice. I hadn't talked to her since that incident in the grocery store.

"Ichigo, help me with my sun screen. Now. Thanks." She said throwing the bottle at him.

"Why cant you do it your self?" He whined.

"Why do you think I have you idiot? This is what best friends are for!" Rukia yelled back.

"I'm flattered," Ichigo sarcastically remarked. As Rukia stuck her tongue out, she lied down in front of him. I felt like I shouldn't have intruded let alone be a part of the conversation, so I attempted to ignore them. As he squeezed the sunscreen on his large hands and began to rub it over her back, I couldn't help my stomach flipping at the scene. As he moved his hands lower, I looked away. It was like I wasn't here. Becoming overly upset, I had to remind myself, numerous times actually, that they were just friends. Friends. They are just friends. Well at least that's what I hoped.

Looking back at them, Ichigo began to wrap it up.

"I'm done midget," he said passing her the lotion.

"Thanks berry," Rukia said, leaning in to him she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I wanted to break something, trying to ignore the scene once more; I looked away and reminded myself that he could do what ever he wanted. We were no longer dating. When I heard her laughter, I looked back at them. Her face was only an inch away from his, his cheeks a flame.

"See you later," she said getting up and moving away. He stared after her figure even after she disappeared into the crowed. Turning back towards me, he cursed under his breathe.

I felt a knot form in my throat. Just watching him interact 'closely' with another girl made me want to cry. Normally I could ignore this feeling but my hormones have been all over the place. According to Mrs. Unohona, they would just get worse. Wonderful. Breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, I tried to calm down.

"You okay there Hime?"

"Yup. Just peachy."

"Ya sure?''

"Yes. Ichigo. I'm fine," I slightly smiled at him. Well at least I attempted to.

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something?"

"No, I think I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." Getting up and wrapping my towel, I shoved it into my bag. Leaving behind a confused Ichigo, I walked myself back to my room, steam practically coming out of my ears.

**Will our Hime get even? **

**How will the rest of the trip go? **

**What'd you think? I'd love to know! Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello Readers! I apologize for the late update, my finals are this week and I have just been insanely busy! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, (You guys are honestly sooo amazing and make my day every time I read one of your kind and helpful reviews/feedback), followed, favorited, and read this story! I'll also update all my other stories later this week, and with out further a do, enjoy the story!

previous chapter...

"No, I think I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." Getting up and wrapping my towel, I shoved it into my bag. Leaving behind a confused Ichigo, I walked myself back to my room, steam practically coming out of my ears.

**Chp 7**

**Stalker **

Walking into the hotel, I couldn't help but replay the scene numerous times in my head. Why do I feel like this? I allowed him to do this, I practically encouraged it... We're** friends**. I'm trying to move on, that's what he wants. I know I have feelings for Ichigo still, but why does it hurt so much more every day? Why am I so jealous?

Must be the hormones.

As I made my way back to my room, I was stuck in my own little world. Stomping my way there, I didn't look up once. Well may be I did, but nothing caught me eyes. Still attempting to process my feelings, I felt somebody grab me by the shoulders.

"Ichigo what do you want?" I said looking up. Too bad my assumptions were wrong. Standing in front of me was a tall man about my age. With hair the color of mahogany and eyes a dark blue, it corresponded with his light creamy skin. He was wearing khakis and a white polo, I could tell lying underneath was toned out muscle. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but my mind was still thinking about the scene at the beach. Making eye contact once more, I began to speak, "Can I help you?" I said not meaning for it to come out so rude.

He looked surprised for a fraction of a second, then a smile descended on his face.

"No way," he whispered. Now, although I was surprised, I was still in a bad mood. "I'm sorry, I don't exactly have... time, excuse me." I tried to pass by him, but the grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked sighing, rubbing my temples I knew I would feel bad later for my attitude.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to-"

"To do what exactly?" Immediately feeling guilty, I continued, "It's fine, I won't run away," I said a little calmer with a smile on my face. I was in a bad mood, but that gives me no right to take it out on the people around me. They did nothing.

"This might sound crazy but I haven't been able to forget you for the past few years..." After he said that red flags were raised, I didn't know what to say so I said nothing at all. I began to contemplate my way on smoothly leaving, but he ended up clearing things.

"Oh no wait, that came out really wrong! I meant you were my first kiss!"

"You must have me confused with someone else!" I've been in a relationship the past three years and my heart only belongs to one other person, who I am currently very upset with.

"I could never forget a face like yours," he said as his eyes moved to my lips. "Summer, 3 and half years ago, near a cabin in the woods at a college party. You stole my first kiss." He said the last part making eye contact with me. I began to blush, it started off with the proximity between us and the way he was staring at me. But then all those memories rushed in and I was left with my mouth open, the red on my face darkening another few shades. I remembered that summer, very well actually, but one part threw me off guard. "First kiss?" I repeated.

"Aha, yeah, it's kind of embarrassing," his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I couldn't help but stare. He looked so adorable! "No! It's not that, it's just that was my first kiss too," I said also embarrassed. "Looks like we got more than one thing in common, by the way my names Aoi Juro."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Like princess," he whispered under his breathe, more to himself then me. As I nodded, he continued.

"Well Orihime, I don't want to keep your time. But-..." He paused for a second, "Would you like to go to dinner sometime to catch up.. As possible friends? I understand if your in a relationship, I tend to learn from my past and would prefer to keep my head on my neck. Your one friend seemed quiet upset." He said with a scowl, reminding me of a certain orange haired man. I responded with a laugh, "I would love to."

"Great! How about tonight?" I saw hope engulf his face.

"Sure, I'll meet you by the lobby." I smiled.

"7:00 o'clock sharp?"

"7:00 o'clock sharp."

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied smiling back at me.

"Me too," as he leaned in to give me a hug, I reciprocated the actions and opened my arms. I could feel the muscle extend and engulf me, what seemed like expensive cologne immediately swarmed around me. Lingering there, I felt his breathe on my neck causing my face to redden once more.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Orihime, you know, as friends," it was as if he caressed my name, "I promise, you won't regret it." He said splitting apart, with a smile adorning his face he waved me farewell. He seemed like a nice person. I saw nothing wrong with 'catching up' with someone from my past and who knows, maybe I can use this 'relationship' to my advantage. I didn't notice the pair watching from a distance, one engulfed with confusion, while the other with anger.

* * *

As I sat in my room, my phone went off. Not looking at the caller ID I opened it up.

"Hello?"

"Orihime?"

"Sora! How are you brother?" I questioned, his voice alone sky rocketed my mood.

"I'm doing well little sis, what about you?"

"Fine," I never responded with one word answers, "just really busy," I quickly added. That should explain my mood and everything.

"I completely understand. Hows college? Ichigo and your friends, are they doing well?"

"School is pretty well, I have my midterms in a few weeks but nothing special. My friends are doing well also! Tatsuki's actually on vacation, she'll be back in a few days! She asked me to sub for her class, I really enjoyed it! And Ichigo, he's doing pretty well too. I just saw him a few minutes ago." I said the last part with a scowl, he really rubbed off on me throughout the years.

"That all sounds really cool Orihime! You must tell me more when I visit! Oh and back to the reason I called you, mother and I ended up changing our flight times." As he said that, a part of me was rejoiced. My life was so crazy right now and with the baby, I don't know how I will keep this from them for the next few months. I already felt guilty, and what if me and Ichigo can't pull this 'faking it' thing? What would happen then?But at the same time, a part of me was saddened by the news. I did want to see me family, especially my brother, it's been so long. I wouldn't be able to see my mom for a while, for she had a business trip. And even after, my mother and Sora's schedule would be hectic.

"Really brother?" I questioned.

"Yeah, instead of visiting Wednesday morning, it was moved to Sunday night. I'm sorry this was such a late notice call, I literally just found out. The next free flight wouldn't have been till 3 weeks from now and I wanted to see you as soon as I could. Combined with our schedules..."

"I understand brother and that's completely fine! You are free to my home whenever you please, I've missed you guys." I meant every word.

"We've missed you too Hime and on the bright side, we can stay longer too! From Sunday to Friday, six days instead of our normal three!" Now that part threw me off guard, six? I was suppose to keep this lie and relationship up with Ichigo for six long days?

"I'm looking forward to this!" Thankfully my tone came out more shocked than anything else.

"Well I'll see you soon Hime! I have to go to a meeting, bye."

"Bye brother," hanging up my phone, I began to move out of my bed. The plans have change and although I didn't want too, I had to go find Ichigo. Moving out of my room and into the hall, I began on my scavenger of finding him. I knew calling him would've been easier, but this will save me more time to cool down and I might have fun doing it, like a mini scavenger hunt. I checked a few floors and went down to the beach, but there was still no sign of him. I ran into Chizuru a few times but other than that there was still no sign of Ichigo. Giving up, I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I still had it memorized and wasn't exactly sure how one was suppose to un-memorize a phone number. It rang a few times until he picked up, "hello." He said, his voice sounding deeper than it normally would.

"Hey Ichigo, it's me... We need to talk its important." I knew he understood when he heard the tone in my voice.

"Alright, where are you? I'll find you."

"In my room," I had to come back up here to get my phone.

"See you in a few."

"Okay, thanks."

Waiting for him as I sat on my bed, I put on the TV for some background noise. I wasn't in the mood to watch anything but the silent room was getting to me. I needed something there to listen to besides the voice in my head telling me this will never work out. Hearing the knock on my door, I knew it was him. Opening it up, I invited the one and only, Ichigo Kurosaki in.

"So whats up?" He asked cooly. I noticed he had a pair of denim jeans on with a black hoodie.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. My mom said she's coming this Sunday." I wasn't sure how he would react, I for one knew I had mixed feelings.

"Okay, I guess we need to start our plan a little earlier." He responded casually.

"She's going to be here a little longer than 3 days Ichigo.." I was curious as to how long he would keep up this cool facade.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"She's here until next Friday, Sunday night to Friday night. That's six days!"

"Now that may be a problem..."

"I know," I responded feeling defeated.

"I'm not saying it won't work out, we'll just have to be careful. I didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy and I don't know if you did but-" I interrupted him.

"I didn't.. Yet."

"I guess I just have to be around more. That won't be a problem right?" He asked me.

"No, but if she sees you getting it on with some chick while your with me I think that'll just ruin everything." I couldn't exactly hold it in any longer and let my emotions get the best of me.

"Shouldn't the same go for you?" He spit back.

"Excuse me?"

"Lets forget it. Orihime, I don't want to fight with you. We never have fought and I'd like to keep it this way. But if we're going to work this out for the next few days, you can't go finding yourself another boyfriend." He frowned, I couldn't read the emotion on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I was confused, the only possible people I could think of was Kon, but he's just a coworker and then there's..

"Ichigo, Aoi's just a...friend," I hesitated for a second. Was he a friend? I just met him, but I didn't exactly have feelings for him.

"You seem awfully close," as I was about to say something, he ignored my pleas and continued, "it's fine, this is your life. But we both can't see anyone else when your moms over if you want to keep this under wraps." With his arms he motioned to me and then my stomach. I felt a tinge of happiness when I found out he was jealous, but it came with guilt. "Alright Ichigo, what ever." Trying to change the subject I added, "anyways, where are you positioned for tomorrow?" We were chaperoning and assigned groups of students to 'take care of'.

"Group 15," Ichigo stated, ignoring the heated conversation we just had. I began to laugh. "Whats so funny?" He asked. "I'm stationed to watch the same group. What a coincidence right?"

"Looks like we're partners."

"Yeah it does." I responded. Television was heard in the background, the theme song of my all time favorite TV show began to play, laugh hour. "Ooh!" All my issues forgotten, I turned around and jumped onto my bed. I needed a break from all the madness and I was positive Ichigo did too. Lying down with a pillow under me, I looked back to Ichigo who was attempting to suppress his laughter. "It's laugh hour! The best show of all time... Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure," moving on to the bed, he sat close to me. On instinct, I cuddled closer to him. As his body heat surrounded me, I felt safe, I felt happy. It wasn't anything like the feelings I had when I was with Kon or even Aoi, it was Ichigo and Ichigo was different.

As the hours flew by, a phone went off. As I reached over to the bedside table, it wasn't mine. Checking the time, I saw it was 6:43 pm. 'Aoi,' I whispered. Looking over to Ichigo, he had answered his phone. Giving him space, I began to pull out a yellow sundress that reached my knees and changed in the bathroom. I felt guilty going to dinner with Aoi after the conversation Ichigo and I had, but I had an idea. Walking back into the room, Ichigo slid his phone into his pocket.

"It was goatchin checking up on me," he said shaking his head. "I'm an adult and he still worries enough to call me twice a day."

"He just loves you, you should be happy." I reassured him giggling. Ichigo and his father had a interesting relationship, but at the end of the day were actually very close. "So I was invited to dinner to catch up with... An old friend, his names Aoi. Do you want me to cancel it?" I asked, observing him even though I already knew the answer.

"No, it's fine, go ahead." Ichigo said, attempting to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"I'll cancel it, but you owe me dinner," I said with a smirk.

Walking to the lobby, I met up with Aoi. I informed him, very vaguely, of my 'situation' and overprotective 'boyfriend'. Apologizing, I said I'd try to make it up to him another way. Excusing myself, I made my way to Ichigo who was watching by the wall.

"So what do you feel like eating?"

"Hmm, anything at the moment. I'm starving!"

"I got a place in mind,"I let him take my hand as we made our way out of the hotel.

We ended up eating at this casual restaurant. Of course, Ichigo paid for everything. I tried to not order a lot, but we ended up sharing most of our food anyway. On our way back to the hotel, we ended up walking along the beach.

"Can I ask you a question?" I turned to him. I saw him nod, but he kept his gaze on the sand in front of us. With my feet on the wet sand, the waters salty breeze greeted our senses.

"Whats up with you and Rukia?" I knew it was non of my business, but I felt like I deserved to know. He looked at me and the expression on his face shifted from shocked at first then changed.

"Nothing, trust me, were just friends. Always have been, always will be. I could never think of her more than that, she's like my sister. She's just a tease..."

Silently nodding, I went back to looking at the water.

"That's actually the reason we broke up in the first place. It was weird, all of it, well when I was with her it was."

Nodding once more, I ran my hand over my stomach, for once this weekend I began to think of my child's future.

"Did you think of any names yet?" He asked gently.

"Not yet," I said with a small smile on my face.

"I wonder if our child's going to be a Minnie you or a Minnie me."

"May be a mix?"

"Damn, I would've never thought this would happen, so soon." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I know, but I don't regret any of it."

After watching the sunset, we made our way back to the hotel. Ichigo walked me back up to my room, thanking him for dinner, I closed the door. I was tired and saw that neither Chizuru nor Rukia were in the room, turnings the lights off, I fell into a deep slumber. With a new day tomorrow, both my baby and I needed energy for all the activities coming up this week.

Waking up to the alarm on my phone, I was greeted to Rukia clad in a towel and Chizuru brushing her hair.

"Hehe, Hime you were knocked out! But you looked so cute sleeping, I couldn't bring my heart to wake you up."

"It's fine Chizuru!" I said with a yawn.

"Mornin Orihime!" Rukia greeted me. The talk with Ichigo yesterday calmed my nerves extremely and I didn't feel so 'weird' around Rukia as much.

"Good morning Rukia! Well I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'll see you guys in a few." Grabbing a towel, I began to prepare for my day. An hour later, the three of us walked out of the room. With matching 'CHAPERON' t-shirts, I slipped on a pair of shorts. A bag over my shoulder and my black bikini under my clothing, I walked out of the hotel clad in my hiking shoes. Today we would spend the entire day outside, go hiking, canoeing, and a few other group activities. The freshman were split up into groups and were to be led by two chaperons. As I found out yesterday, mine was Ichigo. Following behind Rukia and Chizuru, my head was in the clouds as usual. Failing to see the object lying in front of me in the ground, I ended up falling.

I could already tell, it's going to be a long day. But the question is, will it be a good day or bad?

What do you think will happen during the day?

* * *

I hope you guys liked the update, feedback is always appreciated! I would love to know what you think :) If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, feel free to comment!

Special thanks to the lovely:

**KagomeUchiha101, Animefun17, Ichihime94, CharninjaLOL, Orihime14, broman2, nypsy, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Renji4eva, Veraozao, Temarixx and all the readers out there**! You guys are very kind and I am so thankful for your reviews, it really helped me out and the advice gave me many ideas!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	8. Chapter 8

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello my amazing readers! I would like to thank all those who have left a review, followed, favorited, and read. I hope you guys like the story so far ;) Your comments, as usual, are always so kind and helpful, you guys are just too sweet! I got some ideas from your comments and would love to incorporate them in future chapters, like a jealous Ichigo! Enjoy the chapter!

**nypsy: **I'm not sure if Aoi will be a full-fledged character, yet, he may show up in later chapters. Thank you for bringing up the break up! I've actually received many questions on that and when I wrote that chapter, it was meant to be a little vague. There will be more vivid detailing around the breakup and the full reason in later chapters. And trust me, Ichigo will be working very hard to capture Hime's heart once more in later chapters. At the moment she doesn't exactly have a choice with her mom visiting soon and the fact that they're both chaperoning partners. Thank you for giving me that idea of near-death experience, I'm for sure using that soon! I'd love to know what your thoughts were on this chapter, thanks for the review and advice! :D

previous chapter...

I could already tell, it''s going to be a long day.

But the question is, will it be a good day or bad?

**Chp 8**

**Climbing Over Mountains **

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Rukia asked me.

"Hime! Here hold my hand!" Chizuru panicked flaring her hands about. As Rukia and Chizuru ran to me, I tried to calm them.

"I'm fine!" Taking Chizuru's offered hand; she helped me off the ground. "It was my fault! I wasn't really paying attention, or looking where I was going.."

"Orihime, you need to be more careful!" Rukia scolded me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized whilst looking at the small injury on my knees. I ended up slightly scarping them. Putting a bandage over the scrapes, we continued our way to the hotels parking lot. The day before, they vacated a portion of said parking lot. The poles were numbered groups 1-45, finding mine, I stood by it. A few minutes later, through the crowds, I saw a blob of orange move.

"Hey Orihime," Ichigo made his way next to me.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

"What happened to your knees?" He questioned, bending down to take a look at them.

"I-Ichigo, it's fine! I just fell, hehe." I stuttered out. When he put his hand over the slight scrape, I failed to suppress a flinch. "Be careful next time," he whispered to me, scowl adorning his face. Placing his large hand over my flat stomach, he was about to say something but pulled back when he heard our group of students approach.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Mrs. Inoue!" The children began to greet us.

"Hey you guys!" I waved to them.

"Like the trip so far?" Ichigo asked getting up from the position he was in. We were bombarded with questions about the upcoming hike and what was planned today.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon," Ichigo shut them up.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, as I was making my way back to the hotel I saw a pair of red heads walking closely together on the beach. Did I mention they were closely together?" A boy by the name of Ren commented.

"No way! Are you two seeing each other!" Another girl asked, followed by squeals.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen!" One added.

After Ren's comment, my face was warm. But as they continued to talk about 'us' it just became worse. Oh the irony... Covering my face with my hand, I tried to continue on with our instructions of the rules.

"Y-you guys! Now remember if you get lost-"

"Mrs. Inoue is it true?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"That's enough!" Ichigo silenced them, "this is really important, now listen up."

Finishing the instructions, I pulled out the map from my bag. Making our way to the near by mountain, our hike began. While Ichigo was telling the freshman facts and stories about the very mountain we were walking up, he had a large back pack filled with supplies over his shoulders. With the map in his hands, he didn't even have to look down to avoid the branches. My self on the other hand did. I didn't want another incident like this morning to happen, so I kept my gaze on the ground. I had the urge to look up and witness the beautiful scene around me, but I knew there was a large chance of consequences. The fresh air was different from the salty lake water from below. I could feel the hard rocks and branches snap under my feet accompanied by the birds singing in the trees. As the path up the mountain became thinner, we began to slow down. Carefully but at a similar pace, we made our way up the steep hill. Finally reaching the top, I had the opportunity to look up. With my breathe stuck in my throat, the only word I could come up with in regards of the view was beautiful. "Wow," I said to no one in particular.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Ichigo came up beside me.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. Standing there, we admired the view for what felt like days. We could see the lake accompanied by the hotel, the wild life and plants too. After, we made our way back to the group. They were only a few feet away.

"Alright you guys, do you want to have a snack up here or down on the ground?" Ichigo asked. We received a few different replies, "Majority rules, up here it is." After the snack, we made our way back down the hill. Approaching the other groups, I warned the freshman to stick together. As a large group, we all made our way to the near by lake. "Alright, now it's the canoe challenge," I turned around. "Pair up and listen to the speaker!" Turning to the small stage at the corner of the lake, stood an older man, microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the canoe challenge! Now as your leaders said, pair up! You will be set against other groups and race. After, you will play the flipping challenge to see which canoe can flip the other first! Chaperons please feel free to participate! Top three will receive a prize." The crowd of people went into uproar and began to find partners.

"Ya ready Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright, let's go get our life vests on." Making my way next to him, we went to the stands. Although we were all required to wear one, Ichigo already knew how to swim. I on the other hand didn't.

"Orihime!" I heard my name called. Both Ichigo and I turned around to see Aoi and Kon making there way towards us.

"Ichigo and Orihime, you two pairs?" Kon asked.

"Mhm," I responded while Ichigo grunted.

"Aoi! I never knew you were chaperoning here?" I turned to the other boy.

"Same! This is so cool," Aoi turned to Ichigo, "and you must be the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, I've heard a lot about you." Aoi pulled his hand out for a shake. "I hope it was something good," Ichigo responded shaking the other mans hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm just going to apologize now." Kon said.

"And why is that?" Ichigo replied.

"Were going to beat you, right Aoi," Kon turned to his partner.

"Hell yeah we are, see you later Orihime," Aoi turned to the girl and gave her a wink. The action was unexpected but it caused the girl to blush and give a shy smile. The orange haired man ignored the action but non the less tensed. With there life jackets on, the orange haired pair made there way down to the water.

"I found our canoe," I said to Ichigo. "You got the back Hime?"

"Yup, let's set an example for our group."

Going into our positions with the paddles in our hands, the blow horn went off. With Ichigo's man power and my steering, we barely ended up coming into first place. Aoi and Kon received second while a pair of freshman received third. We raced against our freshman's canoe, but Ichigo let them win each time. Ichigo and I ended up watching the rest of the games play out and it was a sight to see! All the competition and games made for lots of fun. They had other games set out around the beach and I made Ichigo accompany me to each one. He even won me a stuffed bear! Currently sitting on beach towels, we were both in our own worlds.

"Ichigo, I'm just going to drop by the restrooms, I'll be right back." Getting up, I made my way back to the hotel.

"Hey Ichigo," Aoi said walking up to him.

"Hey Aoi," Ichigo responded. He didn't know Aoi that well, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. He'd give him a chance, but for some reason Ichigo felt like he knew him from some where... He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You're lucky." Aoi said to Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You have Orihime, from the few times I've talked to her and all that Kon and her students have told me... You're lucky. Take care of her for me will ya?"

"I will and I know, she's.. She's an amazingly beautiful person, inside and out." As Aoi's form retreated, this time for good, Ichigo began to think over the decisions he made with in the past few weeks. 'Im doing this for her... I'll be there for her, always, I promised her that when we were just kids. I will always be there for her... As a friend.' Ichigo thought to himself. With the day coming to an end, all the people at the beach were still there. With a bonfire and food, they were all having a blast. Orihime was with Chizuru while Rukia was with Ichigo.

"So would you like to tell me what's happening between you two Ichigo?" Rukia said to the orange haired man.

"What do you mean? We're friends." Ichigo responded shrugging.

'Idiot...' Rukia thought to herself. Sitting with the chappy bunny Rukia won at one of the stations, a tall girl began to approach the two on the beach.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" The female said.

"Kai no way! It's been so long!" Rukia said getting up and giving the girl a hug. Ichigo was still sitting on the ground thinking, not even noticing the new girl that showed up.

"Ichigo! How have you been?" She said flirtatiously.

"Oh Kai, I didn't even see you come. What's up?"

"Aww Ichigo you don't have to lie to me! Anyways, it's been so long, we should catch up..." She winked at him, " my room or yours, we have all of tonight and some of tomorrow." The girl whispered to him, giggling she ignored Rukia's shocked expression.

"That's cool but I'm kind of busy," the boy said rubbing his neck awkwardly, "thanks though."

"W-what do you mean?" Kai sounded almost hurt.

"I'm kind of in a... Relationship."

"But didn't you just dump the other girl? Do you really move on that fast?"

"Her names Orihime and we're back together. I'd really appreciate it if you gave her some respect, if not, you don't have the right to talk about her, let alone talk to me." Ichigo went back to looking at the water completely ignoring the girl.

"That's not what you said the last time we talked. And if I'm not mistaken, you were in a relationship? With the same girl? Am I right ichi?" Kai retorted, Ichigo glared.

"Kai that was not talking. That was you asking me for sex while I was in a relationship with someone I actually care about." As he was about to continue, Rukia cut in.

"Hey Kai, how about we catch up later?" Flipping her hair, Kai made her way to the other side of the beach.

"Ichigo.."

"I know."

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know! I'll also try to have two updates every week, may be more!

Special thanks to the awesome **Ichihime94, Orihime14, nypsy, Alie0514, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Veraozao, MSamthebest, **and all those who have read this story! This update was for you ;)

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hey there my amazing readers! I would once again like to thank all of you, for your reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading this story. I hope you like it so far and hopefully its making sense, if not please let me know so I fix it up or add information in later chapters!

I'm just going to give a heads up before you continue reading this, in this chapter Ichigo explains why he broke up with Orihime. But this isn't the end of IchiHime, this is just the beginning! All relationships have there obstacles and the pair is currently facing theirs. Hopefully this chapter will also answer a few of the questions you all had! Please ask away if it doesn't tho!

And I would like to say thank you once more, I'm sorry I just had too! You're reviews are (as usual) so helpful and kind and sweet and oh how the list goes on! Back to the story,** Enjoy! **

**previous chapter...**

"That's not what you said the last time we talked. And if I'm not mistaken, you were in a relationship? With the same girl? Am I right ichi?" Kai retorted, Ichigo glared.

"Kai that was not talking. That was you asking me for sex while I was in a relationship with someone I actually care about." As he was about to continue, Rukia cut in.

"Hey Kai, how about we catch up later?" Flipping her hair, Kai made her way to the other side of the beach.

"Ichigo.."

"I know."

**Chp 9**

**Confrontation **

Walking back to the hotel with Chizuru, we saw a familiar face.

"No way! Kai?" Chizuru called the girl over; she looked over once at us and glared. I couldn't help but think she was making the face at me.

"Hi Chizuru," Kai said walking over to us completely ignoring me. Chizuru pursed her lips.

"Kai, you remember Orihime? Orihime Inoue? She went to high-school with us!" Chizuru said motioning to me.

"How could I forget?" Kai smiled wickedly, I couldn't help but shudder. "So I hear you're in a relationship _Hime. _Some advice, you should really keep tabs to make sure you're the only one your man's seeing." I couldn't help but gape at her.

"What're you trying to imply Kai?" I didn't like the attitude Kai was giving me, it was quiet rude and uncalled for. And why is the first thing she brings up about Ichigo? What we have, had, everything, is just too complicated and between **us.** "I appreciate your concern Kai, but I don't date men like the ones you see," I snapped at her.

"Kai, Ichigo would never cheat on Orihime, where'd you hear that?" The good friend she is, Chizuru got defensive and backed me up, "I don't know why Ichigo would throw away a diamond like Orihime for some some rock."

"Anyways I have some where to be," Kai said walking away.

"Hime?" Chizuru looked over at me apologetically, "I wouldn't take her seriously, Ichigo really cares about you, he would never hurt you."

_Sure._

"I-I'm just going to get a drink of water," I stuttered out. Apologizing to Chizuru, I made my way to a far away fountain.

"Orihime!" I heard Ichigo call me. "Hey wait up!"

"What Ichigo?" I said not looking at him.

"I saw you talking to Kai; did she say something that upset you? Did she say something about you?"

"She sure said something about you," I mumbled.

"Orihime what do you mean?" Ichigo grabbed my shoulder, effectively stopping me.

"Can I please just have some time for me? To think?" _Away from you._

"What did she say?" Ichigo said seriously.

"She said something about keeping tabs on you to know I was the only one you were seeing, I-I didn't believe her because I trust you. But after all that's happened… I heard Kai just got back from modeling in Europe wheres she's been the last few months. I couldn't help but think she was referring to when we were still… together, and then there were all these other possibilities and -" He interrupted me.

"I never cheated on you. With anyone. I stopped all of **that,** the things I used to do… All of it when I asked you out that night in the woods. Kai texted me a few times during our relationship, when she knew I was with you, to hang out. I shot her down each time and eventually just completely ignored her. I rejected her and she was offended." I knew he was telling the truth. The essence of honesty was emanating off of him. Giving me a minute to adapt to the news, we heard footsteps nearing us.

"Mrs. Inoue, Mr. Kurosaki?" One of the students from our group approached us.

"Yes Hara?" Ichigo turned to the smaller girl with large glasses on.

"I-I didn't have a partner to participate in the canoe challenge and w-was just wondering if one of you would be o-okay with partnering up with me?" She stuttered out, adjusting her glasses, a light blush was visible on her cheeks.

"I would love to Hara! Thank you for asking me," Ichigo looked back at me and apologized, "We'll finish this later."

Nodding, I turned back to Hara. "Have fun you two," I smiled. She really was a kind girl, but was never one to have a large group of friends, an introvert.

With the all that has happened just the past few minutes, I couldn't help but be reminded that my life was a spiraling mess right now.

But everything that falls apart eventually comes back together right?

My hope was the last thing I had, that and the child growing inside of me.

* * *

Taking a walk on the pier farther away from the group, it was already dark outside. "Hey Orihime, do you mind for some company?" I heard Aoi and Kon approach me.

"Hey you guys! And no, I was just taking a little walk," I smiled up at the two men. After talking about our days and the groups, we finally reached the end of the pier.

"Orihime do you like to swim?" Kon asked me. Before I could respond, he threw me into the water. The last thing I heard was the men's laughter before the cool currents splashed against my face. Submerged in the water, I tried to go back to the top. We weren't that far away from the sand and not necessarily in water too deep. It was probably around 12 feet but I am only 5' 3". Meeting the rocky ground, I felt the sea weed and other substances near the sole of my feet. As I attempted to flare my hands and swim up, I had my breathe held. Attempting to reach the top of the water to yell out for there help, before I could move my feet, sea weed somehow managed to wrap around my ankle.

Although just moments ago I was completely calm and probably would've laughed after having some help get out of the water, I now began to panic. I was never good with stress and had no idea what to do. I knew I only had a few more seconds left before I needed to gulp for air, and was praying that Kon or Aoi or anybody at the moment would save me. As I once more tried to shake the sea weed off my ankle, the water against me, it didn't budge. I could still hear the laughter up on the pier as I attempted to hold my breathe. Closing my eyes I screamed into the water.

"Oh that was good!" Kon said slapping his legs.

"Y-Yeah," Aoi responded wiping a tear away.

"She didn't even see that coming! And all day, the girl didn't even step in the water! Only in the canoe," Kon said shaking his head.

"Really?" Aoi moved his gaze to the water.

"She sure can hold her breathe for a long time. Hey Orihime, we get it! You can come up now, it was just a joke!" Kon said observing the still water.

As the few remnants of bubbles stopped, the two men were at a loss.

"Weird," Kon said to him self, "Ya think she's a mermaid? It's been a while…"

"Shit! What if she can't swim?" Aoi cursed, panicking, he jumped in the water. His answers were solved as he saw the un-moving form of Orihime. Ripping the seaweed off her ankle, he quickly swam her up to the top.

"KON! Help me out!" As Kon heard Aoi, he turned around. One look at Orihime, he freaked out and ran to her. Helping her get out of the water, Kon looked at Aoi.

"I-I don't know CPR, crap. W-We need to help her! Hime! Wake up, I'm so sorry!" Kon said to the girl. While Kon was having a panic attack, Aoi had rolled up his wet sleeves. Quickly moving to the girl in un-human like speed, he began to do compressions. After a few, he closed her nose shut and moved his salty lips to hers. Blowing into her mouth, he pulled back and repeated the process. After pulling back, Orihime began to cough out water.

"O-Orihime! I'm so sorry!" Kon began to apologize. Taking a deep breathe, the auburn haired girl turned to him. "I-Its fine Kon! It was just an accident, I should've said something sooner!"

"I'm sorry!" Kon said hugging the girl tightly, "I thought I lost you there!'' He continued with un-shed tears in his eyes.

"Aoi, y-you saved my life. Thank you," Orihime said after Kon moved back.

"It was nothing, I should be apologizing. I had no idea, I should've come sooner," Aoi said shaking his head.

"But, still. Thank you," I said meaning every word of it. After staring into his eyes, he broke the silence and moved closer to me. Enveloping me in a hug, he whispered into my ear. "I wish our second kiss was under different circumstances. I'm happy you're alright."

"T-Thank you?" I said shaking.

"You must be cold, let's go inside and get you changed."

Nodding, the three of us made our way back to the hotel. Waiting outside was a worried Chizuru, Rukia, and Ichigo.

"Orihime! Where were you? They wrapped up everything half an hour ago!" Chizuru scolded at me.

"Why are you wet?" Ichigo questioned.

Beginning to laugh, I tried to explain what happened, in the shortest way possible.

"I-It's actually a funny story!" I said shivering, as Rukia handed me a towel, I thanked her.

"W-Well, I was walking. And ended up drowning," I said really quickly, "But Aoi saved me and now I'm here and Wow! What time is it? I'm feeling kind of tired; I should really go to sleep! Night," I said attempting to walk back to my room.

"WHAT?!" The three said in sync.

As I was thrown at questions, I tried to answer them.

"Orihime, you know you can't swim! What were you thinking, there could've been physical harm actually done to you, how do you think I would've felt?" Chizuru asked with tears in her eyes. Before I could say anything, Kon answered.

"It was my fault, I was just trying to be funny," Kon said guilty. If I blinked, I would've missed it. In fact, even with my eyes open, I barely saw it. In not even a second, Ichigo threw a punch at Kon. As he pounced on him, everyone was at a loss for words.

"ICHIGO! Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

After Aoi split the pair apart, I grabbed Ichigo by his upper arm and dragged him far away enough to where we could talk without being heard.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled.

"You could've died!"

"Well I'm very much alive and safe aren't I? Ichigo, don't you understand? It's not your place to do this!" I said pointing back to Kon.

"I promised to protect you!" Ichigo said back.

"I can protect myself, I'm a big girl. Aoi was there and helped me!" I responded.

"That should've been me," Ichigo clenched his fists.

"You claim to be protecting me, when in the end you were the one that broke me! Ichigo you **hurt **me when you ended this, ended us! Don't you see something wrong with that?" I said to him on the verge of tears.

"I was trying to protect you! Orihime, I love you, I want the **best **for you! The d-day, the day before I ended it, us. I was walking to the store to buy you ice-cream, the edible kind without red bean paste so we could share. Almost every person I walked by said something about you dating me, normally I wouldn't give a shit, because its no one else fucking business, but when I actually thought about it- I couldn't be the only one experiencing this. Orihime, the fact that these people are saying things about you, hurtful things, because of me?! I can't live with that! I'm bad for you, I'm ruining your reputation for fucks sake! What if I rub off on you? I could never forgive myself if you change. I feel selfish for holding you back!"

I was stupefied, "So y-you broke up with me because you heard a few people gossip? To protect me from the words people say? Ichigo if you honestly think I care about the hurtful things somebody else has to say about me because they don't approve of the people I care about, then you are deadly mistaken. I thought you knew me better then this? Listen, I'm grateful you want to be in our child's life and I'm happy you're going to be there when my mom visits until I come up with a better plan, but after that… Ichigo I need to **heal. **I just need a break from everything, away from you. I hope your happy, you got rid of me." I said just above a whisper.

"Orihime I never meant to hurt you, I don't even know what to do anymore... I can't get you out of my head-"

"May be you should've thought about that before you broke up with me!" I snapped, although I felt guilty, I had to get this off my chest.

With out looking him in the eye, I walked over to a beaten up Kon and apologized to him. After saying a few words I went back to my hotel room alone. Just like a few weeks ago, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know! Feel free to leave a comment/review!

Special thank you to the amazing **FireCat and SnowWhite, Ichihime94, pythagore29, nypsy, Veraozao, CharNinja LOL, Orihime14, and Animefun17! ****  
**

Next update will introduce Orihime's mother and brother. Tatsuki and Chad are planned to come back from there trip also!

**Who do you think Orihime's mother will be? Who would you want it to be..?**

**Will Orihime tell Tatsuki?**

**How will the week go for our orange haired pair? **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	10. Chapter 10

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! A large thank you to all those commenting, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys are just so sweet and amazing and I love you all! I hope you like how the stories going so far;) A quick update for all of you out there!

There will be a flashback in this chapter around half way through the story, its in italics! This chapters a little longer than last time sorry for the short chapter update last time!

Enjoy :)

previous chapter...

"Orihime I never meant to hurt you, I don't even know what to do anymore... I can't get you out of my head-"

"May be you should've thought about that before you broke up with me!" I snapped, although I felt guilty, I had to get this off my chest.

With out looking him in the eye, I walked over to a beaten up Kon and apologized to him. After saying a few words I went back to my hotel room alone. Just like a few weeks ago, I cried myself to sleep.

**Chp 10**

**Last Day**

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by red. I felt four pairs of arms around me and although I was suffering from the heat, the action of my friends none the less brought a smile to my face and had me thankful they were there. Trying to shift without waking up both Rukia and Chizuru, my efforts were in vain for not even a second later two pairs of violet eyes were in my view.

"Morning you guys," my voice came out hoarse; I immediately brought my hands to my throat, frown adorning my face.

"Hey Hime," Chizuru said cuddling closer to me.

"Do you feel alright?" Rukia questioned getting up.

In the position I was sitting in, both girls were practically breathing down my neck, worry written all over their faces.

Clearing my throat I responded, "Y-Yeah, just… tired." I wasn't exactly lying, all the emotional stress has been taking a lot out of me. I would normally have my actions under control and wasn't the type of person to yell, at all. I am strongly against violence for any reasoning, it's never the answer. But this pregnancy is making the control over my behavior a little… harder.

_Oh no._

Stress, stress is really bad. The baby, what if I'm hurting my baby? Sighing, I rubbed my hands over my face. This is bad, really really bad… Mrs. Unohona told me not to stress out and what am I doing over here?

"Orihime?" Rukia's voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Yes," I said looking over at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm here if you need to talk, always have been," Rukia said. I saw although she was attempting to pull a neutral face, her eyes held a different expression. She was being honest, she really wanted me to talk to her, let her really know I was alright, give her proof I was.

When in reality, it was just me attempting to pull a façade.

Smiling at her, a real bright _Orihime smile,_ I appreciated the action.

Rukia _had _always been there, during high-school. If it wasn't for Ichigo introducing us, I don't think I would've ever gotten to know her. She had always been kind to me; we didn't talk as much but she and Ichigo were close. At the time that was enough for me to approve of her. But she was something different; she really is a good friend of mine. I just regret that it took me such a long time to figure that out.

"Thank you," although I was staring at Rukia, I meant it to both girls. Turning to Chizuru, I gave her a hug. Following the act with Rukia, I grew a new resolve.

I should be happier, no more stress.

_For my baby._

With that thought in mind, I forgot all about what happened last night. Well, at least I forced my mind to forget. It was practically impossible for the smile on my face to be wiped off.

Too bad I talked too soon.

Stretching, in mid-yawn, the sentence Rukia said had me jumping out of my bed back into my stupor.

"Well you guys it's Sunday, were booked to leave soon. We should be back in Karakura around afternoon time."

"WHAT?!" Jumping out of the hotel bed, I moved to my charging phone to see if what Rukia was saying was true.

And she was.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Rukia and Chizuru asked following me.

Rubbing my temples and walking around the room in panic, _so much for my new resolve, _I began to speak. Very quickly in fact. My thought process was just all over the place and for some reason I couldn't form a single sentence that made proper sense.

"My mom…Sora, airport, oh no. Oh no no no, ugh," I stopped. _Ichigo. _That's right, Ichigo and I… My mom still thinks were together and there's no plausible way I can let her find out we're not. And the baby, my baby, our baby, she can't know about that either.

Well at least not yet, not any time soon.

I still need to adjust to the breakup and figure out how to tell her, my mother. May be after college, so she lets me stay in Karakura town with my friends until then, make more memories I will always keep treasured in my heart?

And our baby, she can't know about that…

May be I'll call her up while I'm in labor?

But I want her to be there…

But I don't want her to know, about anything.

But she deserves to know…

But she would kill me?

And I want her in my child's life.

My mind and body were at a conflict with themselves.

Who am I kidding, this is my mother were talking about? When have I ever, and I mean ever, been able to keep some thing from her?

But Ichigo said he would help, and he always follows through with his promises. Just like last time.

"_I-Ichigo, she said no. I-I'm sorry," I said looking up to the love of my life. It was our last week of high-school and my mother gave me her final answer in regards of what college I would be attending. _

"_No ones at fault and I don't know why your apologizing. Orihime, but you were accepted in! Tokyo U has one of the best nursing programs and my father already has a job with your name on it," Ichigo defended bringing me in closer to him. With his strong arms around my waist, my face snuggled into his neck, I breathed in his scent. His presence alone clamed me down and for some reason I knew everything would be okay. _

"_Can I talk to your mom?" Ichigo gently asked me. I stepped away from his hold. _

"_Are you aware of what you're saying? Ichigo this is my mom! She will chew you out, she's a scary woman!" I defended; after all, I do like my boyfriend in one piece._

"_Please?" He asked me holding both of my hands, "I don't think I could live without you by my side, let it be a day or four years. I love you. And how do you expect me to hold you close every day when your hundreds of miles away?" _

_My gaze was locked to his lips but I heard everything that came out of his mouth, "Ichi.." _

"_Please?" He asked me moving closer. The proximity between us caused me to blush. It's been a year and he still has the same exact impact on me. _

"_A-Alright, but I'm coming with you! I'll wait outside the door… just call for me if she starts to do anything…" I mumbled against his lips before he leaned in further, taking me to nirvana. _

_Pacing outside the door, I think I chewed off the nails on all my fingers. I was so nervous and hadn't heard anything from Ichigo or mother in the last, looking at the watch around my wrist for the thirty sixth time, I saw it had been almost an HOUR so far. _

_What's happening in there? As the curiosity got the best of me, I moved my ear outside my guest room. _

_And I still couldn't hear anything. Sighing, I went back to pacing. A minute later, the door opened up to my neutral looking mother coming out. Her beautiful yet cool features adorning her serious face. _

"_Well?" I turned to her, it was an understatement saying I was 'nervous'. _

"_I talked to Ichigo," she said moving her gaze back to the tall boy who just smiled at her as he made his way to me, "I trust him. I trust you. He had some really important pointers and sturdy statements. I'm glad to know that you will be financially stable soon and have a job waiting for you. The distance did have me concerned, but knowing you have this young man here with you calmed me. Your brother is also only a few hours away so he's also nearby. I'm allowing you to attend Tokyo U." She said as if she was having a casual conversation regarding the weather. I felt Ichigo squeeze my hand while my jaw hit the floor, is she really agreeing to what I have been asking her the past year? Numerous times a day I would call her up and ask the same question, "May I please attend Tokyo U. It has a great nursing program and everything I'm interested in. The people I've been going to school with for years will be attending there. Including Ichigo." Her response, "No." _

_But Ichigo talks to her, pulling his magic, and she agrees. _

"_Thank you mom," I said walking up to her and giving her a hug. Nodding at me, she gave Ichigo and I once last glance before picking up her bags. "Take care of her for me, will ya?" Mother said to the orange haired man. "I will." Ichigo said with sincerity, he made her a promise. _

"_Good." My mother smiled at him. _

_She never smiles. _

"_Be good to him Orihime, he's a keeper." She turned back to me. "I know." I said looking up to Ichigo. "I'll be going now, I have a meeting tomorrow morning," the woman said smiling. _

"_I'll miss you ma," I said with a sad smile. _

"_Me too kido," she said giving me one of her special smiles. _

"_Have a safe trip," Ichigo added. Walking her to the taxi outside, she gave my boyfriend and I one last hug before she left. _

"_Thank you Ichigo." _

"_You don't have to thank me," was what he said before he picked me up, carrying me inside bridal style._

_I couldn't stop laughing. _

"Orihime, can you please repeat that..? To where it would make sense?" Chizuru asked effectively stopping me.

"My mother is visiting today." I responded looking her in the eye.

"Oh," the red head responded.

"I see," Rukia said in thought.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Chizuru asked me. "And Tatsuki's coming too!" She added.

Tatsuki! It's been so long… She's missed so much, I mentally took note to call her later tonight, may be take her to dinner sometime this week? My mother was expected to show up before her, so at the moment that was on the front of my mind.

"How could I forget?" I mumbled to myself.

"You've had a chaotic week, don't worry about it." Rukia comforted me.

"Tell me about it," I turned to the girls. Blowing off some steam and laughing, I finally had cooled down. Together, we began packing our bags.

* * *

The ride back to Karakura was awkward to say the least, very awkward. All of the chaperones were to sit in the same bus. Ichigo was next to Rukia, who sat across from Kon and Aoi. Parallel to them sat Chizuru and me, Kai and an older male across from us. With my head in one of my textbooks, Chizuru was on her phone. I attempted to sit in a position where my knees were no where near the girl across from me. I was very uncomfortable.

Kai was doing her makeup while Rukia was looking out the window. Kon was looking at his shoes as Ichigo and Aoi went into an all out glare match. Nobody spoke the entire ride there.

Thankfully, there was no traffic so the ride back was shorter than the ride there. Looking at my phone, I saw it was only 1:15 pm. As the bus came to a stop, I made sure I was the very first person out. Stepping off the steps, I took a deep breathe and looked at my surroundings. We were back in Karakura high.

I was saddened by the fact that I won't be subbing there anymore, but what I will be doing is volunteering. Happy to finally be away from all that awkward tension, I turned around in time to see Chizuru make her way to me.

"Hey Hime! This weekend was really fun and I'm sad it has to end, but I have to go to work in a few. Call me okay? I'll see you later!" Chizuru said giving me a hug, the fact her girlfriend was only a few feet away had her chained from doing anything else which I was thankful for.

"It was fun! I'll try to call you later and see ya! Have fun at work. Oh, and Chizuru tell your little lady friend I said hi!" I waved at a smirking Chizuru.

The next person to approach me was Aoi.

"He you," He looked down at me.

"Hi," I looked up at him.

"I'm happy I had the opportunity to meet you, after all this time."

"Me too."

"Take care of your self alright?"

"I will," I said with a sad smile.

"Good bye Orihime."

"Bye Aoi," with one final hug, he made his way home.

"Orihime, I'm glad we got to talk this weekend. I have to go to my brother's home, but my offer still stands, alright?" Rukia said making her way towards me followed by Ichigo. I tried to wipe the forlorn expression off my face.

"I know and thank you. Tell Byakuya and Hisana I said hi!"

"Bye you two," Rukia looked at Ichigo and I. Waving at the tinier Kuchiki, it was now only the two of us. I hadn't talked to him since last night and had no idea what to say. Looking anywhere but him, I heard him clear his throat.  
"Your mom's flying in today with your brother right?" Ichigo asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah she is," I sighed.

"I promised to help you and I will Orihime," Ichigo said to me. I didn't want to admit it, but even after everything, his mere presence puts me at bay.

"Thank you," I said finally looking up.

"I'll be there to greet them, just like last time and the time before if that's okay?"

"Alright."

"Let me walk you home."

I had only brought one bag with me to the trip; it wasn't that heavy but still a struggle. Noticing this, Ichigo grabbed the large luggage out of my hands and began carrying it for me. Even after me asking him to put it down and saying I could handle it, he didn't budge. Walking in defeat, I thanked him once more.

He chuckled in response.

Reaching my apartment building, I pulled out my key and opened the door. Flicking the light switch on to brighten up the room, I grabbed my bag from Ichigo.

"Thanks again, would you like some tea?"  
"Sure."

Dropping off my luggage to my bedroom, I walked in to make sure the other two guest rooms were still pristine. After, I moved to the kitchen to make the tea. Looking up to the near by counter and expecting to see Ichigo, I was surprised to see he wasn't there.

_Oh yeah, it's still awkward between us. _

Grabbing two cups, I filled them with tea and brought it to my living room.

"Here," I carefully passed Ichigo the hot cup.

"Thanks," He looked up at me.

"No problem."

We sat there in silence in what felt like for ever. Taking a sip of my tea, I chose to do something about it.

"So," I started. "I don't think our little plan will work if… if there's tension between us."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Alright, so how about we forget about last night… for now, and get back to everything when my visitors leave?" I love my family to pieces but this is just not a good time.

Scrutinizing me for a few seconds, Ichigo responded. "Alright, but yeah, we need to talk after."

The silence quickly approached once more.

"If it makes any difference I'm sorry," Ichigo spoke first this time. "… For everything."

I didn't say it was alright, because it wasn't. But I still appreciated the act.

"Thanks."

"So there going to show up any minute now?" Ichigo asked me setting his tea cup down.

"Mhm," I responded. Taking another sip of the warm tea, I allowed the liquid to soothe my nerves.

"When we were dating, we were never a foot away from each other."

I looked up at him, what's he trying to say?

"What do you mean?"

"We were practically inseparable Hime, if you want your mom to buy the fact were still together, we have to act like it."

"Alright," I said as I got up. Setting my tea cup on my table, I sat right beside him.

"Do you remember what we were doing the last time your mom dropped by?" Ichigo said taking a sip of his tea.

"Wha-" I stopped. Oh y-yes, yes I do remember.

My face instantly reddened. Trying to control my blush, the minute I did I attempted to glare at him.

Apparently it was funny, because he started to laugh.

Looking away, I took a deep breathe. This was still _awkward._

"My moms going to see right through this," I admitted my fear.

He didn't respond. Looking back at Ichigo, I saw him trying to read my face.  
"It's the same as last time; you get really nervous before your mother visits. You're just in a different situation this time around." I knew from the beginning Ichigo was iffy about me keeping certain information away from my mother, but I don't have a choice. I don't know how to tell her, yet.

"You're too nervous." Ichigo said moving closer to me.

"Is it that obvious," I sarcastically responded.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ichigo looked down at me and scowled. Oh, how I love his scowl! But then he smirked and I knew I was approaching dangerous territory. Caressing my cheek, my face reddened at the unsuspected contact. As his soft yet fierce lips moved gently against mine, the two molding upon contact, I yielded to his strength.

How I missed this!

I don't think I could possibly get used to the tingling sensation every time his lips meet mine. Engulfing me with his very scent, I found myself wrapped up in _him._ It scared me that I wanted more, but it was expected. Although I knew I should've pulled back, my mind yelling at me too, my body was a different story.

This man is the love of my life, my soul mate.

Hearing the door bell, Ichigo slowly pulled back. Gulping in air, our panting was heard in the otherwise silent room. He didn't take his gaze off of me once.

Blushing like mad, I scolded myself for how I acted. Standing up, I smoothed out my dress. Following me, Ichigo stopped me before I could go any further to open the door. Running his long fingers through my hair, his chocolate brown eyes looked deep into mine.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked looking straight at me.

"No," I said just above a whisper, my cheeks still warm.

"Good," he smiled.

Embarrassed, still, I continued my walk towards the door. Taking deep breathes, I felt Ichigo's larger hand squeeze mine. Looking once more at him and reciprocating the action, I opened up the door.

* * *

I'm sorry! I know I said in the last update that I would let you know who Orihime's mom is, but I found this such a great place to end it! I promise you'll find out first thing next chapter, you'll just have to keep reading!

A special thank you to **CharNinjaLOL, Orihime14, Pythagore29, Ichihime94, Alie0514, nypsy, Animefun17, Renji4eva, KagomeUchiha101, and guest! **I cant thank all of you enough! Your comments are so kind and helpful and give me so much insight! I love to read your thoughts on my story and the pointers/help/advice you give me, your comments just make my day (And I know I've said that before, but its all true!) This quick update is for you guys!

What did you think? I would love to know!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	11. Chapter 11

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello my dear readers! How are you? WOW, I almost have 100 reviews! I am sooo exited, and its all thanks to you! Only 12 reviews away, I'm literally jumping up and down right now!

A update for all of you out there! I would like to thank all those who have favorited, followed, commented, and read this story, so thank you! You guys are just so kind and helpful, and just perfect :D Hope you like how the story is going so far! I would love to know your thoughts on it! Enjoy;)

previous chapter...

"Are you still nervous?" He asked looking straight at me.

"No," I said just above a whisper, my cheeks still warm.

"Good," he smiled.

Embarrassed, still, I continued my walk towards the door. Taking deep breathes, I felt Ichigo's larger hand squeeze mine. Looking once more at him and reciprocating the action, I opened up the door.

**Chp 11**

**Hypocrite**

With my breathe logged in my throat, I mustered up a smile as my eyes began to water. I hadn't seen my mother since I began my studies at Tokyo U two years ago.

"Mom," I said just above a whisper, my vision blurry and a knot in my throat. Letting go of my hand, Ichigo took a step back as I took a step forward to my mother. "I've missed you so much," I said as I gave her a tight hug, not wanting to let go. It's been so long, too long. So much has happened, so much I want to tell her about.

Okay, that's a lie.

I got caught up in the moment and immediately rebuked the idea, disposing it to the farthest abyss of mine mind. Hopefully it won't be brought up for another few months.

And then it hit me, guilt.

But I'd feel even worse if she found.

I can't emotionally handle what she would say, the actions she'd make, how I would act, it's too _soon. _

But she thinks my life is perfect, she's attempted to make sure it would be. She spent a large portion of her life attempting to perfect mine; I must show her none of that went to waste. She has taught me better, but we all know that one saying. Blinded by love?

"Hey kiddo don't zone out on me now!" My mother says poking me in the ribs, hard.

"S-Sorry," I mumble stepping back, cheeks a flame.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now," she scolded, "But I missed you too, a lot." She added, her eyes softening.

"No hug for Sora?" My older brother said moving closer to us, hand on his chest feigning pain.

"SORA!" I ran up to him, jumping in the air and wrapping my arms around his neck. It's been too long, I missed my older brother. I had been closer to Sora, mother would always be working, but Sora was always around.

I love them both equally, but Sora is Sora, if that makes sense?

"Hey Hime! Careful now, if I didn't know you were going to do that I would be lying on the concrete floor right now most likely with a bad concussion… like last time," he whispered the last part shivering.

"S-Sorry," I said pulling back with teary eyes.

"I-I was just joking! I love your hugs," Sora said bringing me closer to him, a lone sweat trickling down his face.

"Good," I stuck my tongue out and smiled at him.

But the moment was ruined for I shut my eyes after making contact with a very bright flash.

"Ma," Sora complained setting me down and taking a step back himself.

"My eyes hurt," I pouted bringing my hands to my face.

"Memories!" Mother said bringing the camera closer to her chest, "Aw, it came out cute," she added scrolling through the pictures.

"Would you like to come in?" I said quickly making my way back inside next to Ichigo.

"I thought you'd never ask," mother said waltzing in, Ichigo taking her bags from her as she flipped her purple hair.

Her bright golden eyes looked over him once, a smirk plastered on her face as she lifted her perfectly tanned and manicured finger to his chiseled face.

"You always wear that scowl, ya know that?" Mother smirked at the much taller boy.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Shihoin," Ichigo smiled.

"There ya go, I'd think you'd be smiling more with my daughter so close to you," mother turned to a blushing me and a neutral Ichigo. He normally would be stammering but for some reason my mother and him have these 'teasing' contests.

"You should've seen us a minute before you dropped by, wonderful timing by the way," Ichigo said the last part sarcastically, yet he was staring at me the entire time, smirk plastered on to his perfect face.

I think my blush darkened ten fold.

"Really now," mother turned to me wrinkling her eyebrows, I'm a twenty year old female and she still gets over protective of me.

_Oh boy._

Luckily Sora made his way in changing the topic of conversation.

"Ichigo! I hope you've been taking care of my sister," Sora's eyes suddenly became dangerous for a second.

Oh the irony, yet again.

Sora had known Ichigo for a while now, much longer then mother. I guess him and Ichigo made a pact while I was in high-school that Ichigo would protect me at school (and when ever I'm with him) and Sora would protect me at home. Sora has also been quite over protective, he literally gave Ichigo a speech when he started dating me. Threats with hand gestures and everything, Sora isn't even the violent type.

"Of course," nobody else noticed, but I saw the flash of unknown emotion roar over his

face. _Oh please don't give us up now, _I began to worry.

"I promised to protect Orihime from anything and everything," Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Good!" Sora patted him on the back. "Where should I put my stuff Hime?" Sora turned to me.

"O-Oh, right! Just follow me, hehe," I stammered out leading them to my guest bedrooms, Ichigo and Sora not far behind my tail.

After allowing my family to unpack and catching up, Ichigo kept them company at my couch as I cooked dinner. Mother was never one for cooking, but she's always loved food. With a magnificent body, curves and all, she still ate more then most of the men I know in my life. Setting the table, I moved back into the kitchen to see a scowling Ichigo glaring at a pan.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I questioned moving closer to him. It was like he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar, for when he heard my voice he immediately looked up and froze.

I didn't miss his face flush either.

"I just wanted to help," he moved his gaze to the hot pan scowling, "I forgot to wear an oven mitt." He mumbled.

"Ichigo, you could've seriously hurt yourself," I scolded him; going to work I pulled out a small ziploc bag and began filling it with ice maneuvering around him in my kitchen.

Standing directly in front of him, I lifted his much larger hand and expected it. After, I began gently blowing at the wound. "Be careful next time," I whispered, finally lifting my gaze to look up at him. His chocolate eyes were attentive, molten. I completely forgot our _situation _and took a step back. _To close._

"S-Sorry, here," I handed him the ice bag and moved back to arranging the dining table.

"Thanks," he said following me, "Do you need any help?"

"I think I got it, thank you though! Just make yourself comfortable." I awkwardly gestured to the table.

As he nodded, I made my way back to the kitchen.

_Awkward. _

After setting up everything and calling over my family, we began to dine at the table. The atmosphere was calm and serene, a bit playful here and there. I made sure to cook a lot for I knew mother would be hungry, I also did not include any of my personal creations or the use of red bean paste.

Mother disapproves after all.

Sitting next to Ichigo, we occasionally looked up at each other and made eye contact, smiled, but quickly looked away. I missed the smirk on mother's face each time we did that.

"This foods amazing Hime, remind me again why you didn't become a cook?" Sora said wiping his lip with a napkin.

"That was one of the options I had in mind for a career, but Ichigo helped me pick what I really wanted to do." I shyly glanced at the orange haired man next to me.

"How are your studies going?" Mother asked.

"They are going well, this semesters going along smoothly, I've also maintained my GPA. I only have a year and a half left, then I should have my bachelors." I smiled at mother. She scrutinized me for a minute, face neutral. I had no way of knowing what she was thinking and was dying to find out.

"Good, keep it up Hime. I'm proud of you." She nodded in approval after a few seconds and smiled motherly at me.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"What about you Ichigo?"

"Excruciating studies and hours with my head in books, but they're paying off," he smiled his rare happy boyish smile, "I should have my doctorates very soon."

"That's astounding, good for you," she smirked at him, "You've surprised me Ichigo, have grown into a dedicated young man." Mother appraised.

After a few more words, Sora spoke about his company and how they were moving once more.

"We're going international actually. Hopefully I'll be in Japan once a month every year to keep an eye on the production around here," he glanced at me, "But our new base is actually moving to San Francisco, California."

"That's far." I didn't mean to say out loud. I tried to hide my crestfallen face but managed to pull smile. I couldn't be more proud of Sora! But he was the last family I had in Japan and he just confirmed that this would be the last time I see him for a while.

"But that's very cool! You must send me pictures!" I added quickly.

"I will Hime, just for you," he gave me a sad smile.

"So mother, tell me more about this trip your going on?" I looked into her golden eyes.

"It's wonderful, the company I work for is having there chairmen," she smirked, "That's me, to expand into other states and overseas. We're to branch off. So it's kind of like a vacation all over the world filled with power points and successful men in suits."

"Speaking of men… So ma, do you have anyone special in your life?" Sora asked lifting the fork in his hand to his mouth. "Of course, besides your beautiful children." He laughed.

Mom and my biological father, a man originally from Japan who she never brings up, were never married when they had my brother and I. We've kept his surname to 'follow tradition', but I use my mothers last name as my middle name.

_Orihime Shihoin Inoue_, is a mouthful.

So I just go with _Orihime Inoue._

Looking over at my mother, it seemed as if she was actually processing what Sora was saying. This is new… She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I suppose I do." She tilted her head to the side in thought, "I guess you could call it that," mother flashed a smirk.

"That poor bastard," Ichigo shivered as mother glared.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "… Is it serious?" Mother, my mother, in a possible relationship? How long has this been going on? Who is he? Is he a good person? Why hasn't she told me?

I felt hurt all of a sudden, but then I remembered she and I were in the same situation.

Well, not really, but _similar_.

I felt like a hypocrite but ignored it, _for now_.

May be she had a reason to keep it from us?

"Possibly, he himself will drop by Japan towards the end of the week. If my children would like to meet him, why not? I could give him a call." She casually said taking another slurp from her miso soup.

"Yes!" Sora and I responded in sync.

After eating and clearing the table, which Sora and Ichigo helped me with, I joined my family and 'boy friend' for tea.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I will retire early. This week has thrown me off and I don't think I've had shut eye in months. Lunch was superb Hime and it was nice seeing you again Ichigo." Sora got up form his seat on the couch and gave me a hug, Ichigo a pat on the back.

"See you guys tomorrow," he waved at us.

"Alright, Sora," Ichigo nodded at the older boy.

"Love you mom," Sora said giving mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Sora," she winked at him.

While Sora's form retreated, mother took a sip out of her cup. "Ichigo, I assume you're spending the night as usual?"

I almost spit my tea.

"Yes," Ichigo responded a little too quickly looking blankly at me. "I-I mean, um-"

"What he's trying to say is he actually moved in, surprise!" _Oh no. _I meant to say, '_No'. _

"Oh and when did this happen?" Mother turned to us surprised.

"A few weeks ago actually," Ichigo responded. _Oh yeah…_ Ichigo moved out of his parent's house a few weeks ago. This is just a little white lie, to add upon the others.

"Ichigo will be spending the week with us?" Mother raised a perfectly plucked eye brow.

"Mhhm," I think I lost my ability to speak and was sweating bullets.

"Alright. Well, I have to sign some paper work and make a few calls. I'll see you two tomorrow." Mother set her cup on the table and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "The jetlags killing me so I think I'll also sleep a little earlier."

Waving at my mother since I was at a loss for words, I took the remaining cups to the sink. Turning around, I saw Ichigo following me. Hearing a door shut, it was just the two of us.

"Why did you say that?" Ichigo whispered at me. I could tell he was trying not to sound so furious.

"S-Sorry, I panicked," I whispered looking down, guilty.

Running his hand through his orange locks, he continued. "It's fine, I have extra clothing in my bag from the trip and can always drop by my apartment for anything else I need and bring it here. Speaking of stuff, I should go get my books for college since I have my classes tomorrow after noon and a few things for the high-school class I teach."

"I'll go with you and help bring them over?" I offered trying to make amends, "I need to go grocery shopping also. I forgot to get a few things before the fieldtrip," I awkwardly rubbed my neck. I saw the features on his face soften, "You don't have to ask, you know you're always welcome." Smiling apologizingly at him, I left behind a sticky note on the table for my family regarding my whereabouts.

Grabbing my purse, Ichigo and I made our way out my apartment. The walk to his apartment was filled with awkward silence, before he spoke up.

"Chad and Tatsuki are suppose to come back from there trip today," he said with a cocky smile. What does he know that I don't?

"I'm so exited, I miss Tatsuki," I said with a pout.  
"Doesn't she live by you?" Ichigo glanced at me for a second. I tried to ignore his curious expression; he always looked so adorable making it.

In fact he was just a really attractive person, inside and out, but I already knew that.

He's tall and lean, very muscular. I guess that's what hours at the gym every week do to you?

In fact with his jean pants hanging dangerously low off his hips and the very fitted black t-shirt he was wearing, his tone fit was outlined.

But his beauty isn't just on the outside; it's on the inside too.

He's smart, funny, protective, caring-

"Orihime?" Ichigo said looking over at me worried.

I was openly oogling him and lost in my own world, how embarrassing!

"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered out flushing, looking anywhere but him. Can the ground just swallow me up, please?

"Doesn't she live by you?"

Who's he talking about..? O-Oh, Tatsuki! "A-Across the street!"

"May be we can drop by later this week?" He continued. I had to increase my pace to keep up with him. It's always been like this, even when we were together, but for some reason, small actions like fast walking is suddenly taking a larger toll on me. A few side affects from the pregnancy?

"Yeah, I was planning on doing just that actually!" I began to get off track again.

"Cool," he stopped all of a sudden, I almost ran into his back. "We're here."

Looking up I saw he was correct. We stopped by a silver building, a district in the more expensive area of Karakura. Crossing the street, I stood by a black bench waiting for him.  
"Aren't you coming Hime?" _My nickname._ "I don't think you've seen my new apartment, I was actually going to surprise you a few weeks ago." He said the last part quietly looking at the glass revolving doors.

"Do you want me to?"

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"Sure?" I knew if we kept this up we wouldn't get anywhere, so I answered his question. I mean, and it was cold outside… I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious.

"Great," he gave me one of his special smiles and my breathe was caught in my throat. _I miss him, I miss him so much. _Even though he's right here, but he's not **mine **anymore. I can't hold his hand like before.

My feelings, they're literally every where. A few minutes ago, I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but I still need him here. Now I want to be even closer to him. I can't think logically.

I frowned, masking the pain I truly felt.

"Are you alright?" He looked worried and took a step towards me; I instantly took a step back. _My brain is telling me distance is good, my hearts telling me to want more. I need logic right now. _And mothers not here either. I looked down missing the flash of hurt across his face.

The tension that fell was thick, almost suffocating. I had to mend it. Looking back up, I gave him a fake smile, but he saw right through it. Scowling it me, he ignored the action. Thankful he wasn't going to push the issue any further, so we continued our walk inside.

"After you," Ichigo stepped aside for me.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered not looking at him, quickly making my way inside.

I once again missed the amazing scowl on his sculpted face.

* * *

**How will this stay go for our orange haired 'couple'?**

**Mother Yoruichi! Did you guys see that coming?! Who will be the 'man' she's seeing? What do you think? **

**Will Orihime find anything in 'her' strawberry's room?**

A special thank you to the wonderful **meteoric war, Alie0514, Ichihime94, Renji4eva, Animefun17, CharninjaLOL, Temarixx, Veraozao, Orihime14, and nypsy! **Your wonderful comments always make my day and give me motivation to write this story, the quick updates are for you all! They always help me out and give me new ideas, so thank you!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	12. Chapter 12

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello my beautiful readers! WOW! **Finally reached one hundred!** Thank you all so much, you had no idea how exited I was... and it was all thanks to you! Thank you sooo much to all those who read, favorited, and followed! I hope you like how the story's going so far. Special thank you to **nypsy, meteroric war, KazumaKaname, Ichihime94, Animefun17, Alie0514, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, CharninjaLOL, KagomeUchiha101, Veraozao, Orihime14, and two guests! You guys are sooo kind and helpful. You made my day and gave me motivation and I could go on for days... **But thank you! I took many of your comments into consideration and will for sure use them in later chapters (chp 13 ;)) I apologize ahead of time, I did a little research and stuff and well my attempt ions of a lemon are in this chapter. A slight lemon. If it makes you feel uncomfortable (etc) I understand, just read the first few paragraphs and the last. You wont miss very much of the plot. 

***Warning: slight lemon. Slight. I think...***

_Any advice/ constructive criticism is always appreciated, ideas/thoughts on this chapter, future chapters are also very much appreciated! _

**Enjoy **

previous chapter...

The tension that fell was thick, almost suffocating. I had to mend it. Looking back up, I gave him a fake smile, but he saw right through it. Scowling it me, he ignored the action. Thankful he wasn't going to push the issue any further, so we continued our walk inside.

"After you," Ichigo stepped aside for me.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered not looking at him, quickly making my way inside.

I once again missed the amazing scowl on his sculpted face.

**CHP 12**

**Elevators **

Moving into the large building, I followed a few steps right behind Ichigo. I observed the way his muscles along his back and shoulders would move every step he made, how his shoulders were so wide. _That's probably why he gives the best hugs…_

"Do you want to take the elevator?" Ichigo asked turning to me.

"Sure," I nodded continuing my way.

Pressing the button, we waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

The tension was suffocating me, literally.

But luckily, the ding of the elevator was heard as the doors slid open. Multiple people walked out, so I moved to the side. Can this many people really fit inside of an elevator? They moved between me and Ichigo, I couldn't see him through the crowd and for some reason I began to worry.

"Hime?" He asked reaching over to me, opening my eyes wide, he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me closer to him. If he didn't stop me, I would've run into his chest.

_But I wouldn't have complained. _

"I don't want you to get lost;'' he smiled down at me.

His special smile.

The ones he reserved for me, only me.

So I smiled back.

Walking into the elevator, the minute the doors slid closed it was as if something _sparked. _The tension was back, but a different kind. I wanted to get closer to him, touch him.

_Ugh hormones… _

Thanking the gods up above, the doors opened up once more allowing us to walk out. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't know what floor we were on. Once again following Ichigo, except this time I was by his side, he stopped halfway down the hall. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he opened up the room door and moved aside to let me in.

"Why Ichigo, you're such a gentlemen," I teased smiling back at the orange haired man.

"I know," he smirked back at me. "Feel free to hang out, I'm just going to pack a few things. I'll be out in a few."

"Go ahead!" I said shooing him away.

"Ichigo, I'm just going to get some water!" I yelled in his direction.

"Alright!" He yelled back.

Moving across his living room, I noticed all of his little touches. They were just so _him. _How all the remotes were aligned by size on the coffee table, the curtains never closed allowing the bright sun in. The view was amazing! Assuming we were on a pretty high floor, I stared out the window. I was able to see all of Karakura Town from up here! Everything, well almost everything was color coordinated and plane, nothing to fancy. The room smelled like him, not only the cologne he used that I was so in love with but his own unique smell.

Finally making my way to the kitchen, I also noticed that his apartment was much larger then mine. _I don't know where anything is?_ Not wanting to bother Ichigo, again, (the thought alone had me frowning) I began to look for a cup to use.

Opening the first cupboard nearest to me, I was surprised with what I found.

_I-Is that…? _

…_.Red bean paste. _

Cans and cans of red bean paste.

Closing the cupboard quickly, I opened another.

Since when did Ichigo like red bean paste?

Finally finding the cups, I filled one up with water and drank the cool liquid. Washing said cup, I waited for Ichigo on his couch. I knew all his furniture was new, but I didn't think it would be this comfortable. Closing my eyes and snuggling into the soft cushions, his scent wafted around me, swarming me. It was like the wind and I aloud it to take me away.

Oh no.

Dr. Unohona warned me about this.

The feelings I could possibly have.

Like a craving.

An addiction.

A need.

_Oh god…_

May be, if I go home and sleep it off..?

"Ichigo!" I called for him; I didn't mean to sound so …needy? I'd let him continue what he was doing, I could get the grocery's tomorrow, I just had to leave. Before I did something I would not approve of while I was in **this** state.

"Yeah Orihime?" He swiftly moved out of his room, half dressed. _Ichigo you are not helping the situation! _"Is something wrong?" He asked moving closer, his worry visible.

I noticed I interrupted him changing for he hand no shirt on, feasting upon the visible skin, I couldn't move my gaze away.

Well, I lied, for it moved further down.

His pants, the ones that hung dangerously low off his hips, were halfway zipped.

_Ugh. _

Licking my lips, slowly, I forced myself to look up at him.

"Hey," I responded huskily. My body and my brain had a mind of their own, but I didn't care at the moment.

I need him.

Not just physically, but I need him.

All of him.

I didn't know how I managed to keep my distance from him for so long, but at the moment nothing was making logical sense to me.

"Let me help you?" I asked moving closer to him. Like the elevator, the feel of the room changed quickly. It was like static, I needed him, all of him. I wanted to touch him, feel him, his body, his oh so crafty magical hands.

Standing right before him, my hands moved to the zipper on his jeans, not before grazing over his muscular abs. Pulling the zipper up without moving my gaze from his eyes, which were screaming lust, I moved my hands up his hard tan abs.

It's been too long.

Like a hungry lion that was let out of its cage, I pounced upon my prey.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, our lips moved skillfully against each other. Battling-hungrily- for domination, I slowly opened my mouth as our tongues joined the battle. His touch was like an electric current and it left me tingling at the end of every touch. I needed him, I needed to feel him. Running my hand from his neck to his soft hair, I brought it down to the loops on his jeans. His scent swarmed around me once more and I loved it. Tugging on his jeans making my desire clear, he pulled back enough to where his lips were slightly grazing mine.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled against mine, the vibrations awakening _something_.

**Logic**, had left me.

A long time ago.

"I need you," I mumbled back, slightly opening my eyes.

As if confirming his next action, he began to hold nothing back. Closing the distance, we continued roaming, tasting, each other. When I moved my hands to feel him once more, he growled a low sound from his throat. It was such a pleasing sound. With one hand in my hair the other traveling across my body, I couldn't help but moan. Loudly.

His skillful ruff hands were so _ideal._ His long fingers were just too perfect.

Pulling back to take my shirt off I threw it behind me somewhere and continued where we last left off. As our tongues entwined, this time he pulled back. Pecking my lips, he spoke each time he pulled back.

"I want. You now. Orihime." Moving his mouth across my jaw, he left light feather kisses, nibbling his way down to my chest. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I can take you to my bedroom," he whispered into my ear before biting the top. Picking me up, I wrapped my long legs around his waist, moving my lips against his shoulders and neck, I heard him moan. Smiling against his neck, I continued.

"I warned you," he threatened before holding me against the wall. Unhooking my bra, I felt free. As we kissed once more, this time against the wall, my back arched dreamily rubbing my chest against his. A low growl was heard before he brought one of his large hands to my breast. I moaned into the kiss.

Moving my hips against his, I wanted to be with him. To be one. I wanted him to make love to me.

"I want you," he said huskily before bringing his mouth to said breast. Leaning against the wall for support, my legs gripped his waist tighter. I smiled when I felt his erection. As his warm mouth devoured and worked away, occasionally nibbling, one of his hands moved to my other breast.

I bowed and moved to his touches, moaned and screamed his name. I was a puppet and he was the ventriloquist. His long fingers touched, stroked and gently caressed my breast, occasionally moving down- dangerously down to my flat stomach. Bringing my hand to his hair, I massaged his scalp.

_So sof-ahhh. _

I couldn't even think with him doing what he was doing to me.

"Ichi-," I moaned as he became rougher.

As he began unbuttoning my pants, he set me down. Allowing them to fall around my ankles, he picked me back up and greedily continued. I couldn't help but giggle. Taking his wet mouth off my breast, he moved to the other one. I was so focused on his touch; I didn't notice what his other finger was doing until it touched me –there.

Moaning, he began to rub me –there. Back and forth in circular motions, I had never felt like this. As one of his long fingers entered me, I moaned as he growled. It started off slowly, but quickly escalated.

"Your so responsive and smell delightful," he smirked against my breast.

I responded with a moan.

Closing my eyes and enjoying every touch, savoring the feel, I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head against the wall.

Opening my eyes, my gaze for some reason moved to the trashcan under the nearby table.

_Is that-?_

"Stop," I whispered hoarsely. As he removed his fingers and let go of my breast, I took a deep shaky breathe. Pushing him off, I removed my legs from around his waist.

"W-What's wrong? Orihime, I'm so-"

"Stop." I picked up my bra and put it on.

Wiping away the tears that refused to stay put, my gazed lingered on the trashcan once more.

It was filled with used condoms.

Many used condoms.

And I was once again reminded- he's not mine.

Choking, I refused to cry.

He told me he did _it _with other girls, he admitting to fucking other chicks when we broke up. As I was practically dying in my apartment, he was having the time of his life.

That trashcan was proof of just that.

"Him-"

"Stop, please. Just, please stop!" I picked my clothing up, "Bathroom?" he pointed down the hall. Not looking back, I walked away.

Changing, I looked into the mirror.

I refuse to cry.

But the tears still fell.

Why does it hurt so bad?

Why can't I just accept it's over?

Sighing, I splashed water on my face.

Stupid hormones…

After composing myself, I moved out of the bathroom to the next room. Greeted by a dressed Ichigo, I took a deep breathe.

"Do you have your stuff?"

"Yeah, Ori-"

"Were not doing that again, Please," I broke as I said the last word. Taking a deep breathe and putting a fake smile on my face, I continued. "Can we go to the grocery store?"

"Yeah," he responded guiltily, a travel bag over his shoulders, his other hand holding his books.

As he opened the door for me, I looked back at the trashcan filled with… things.

This time, he saw where I looked. Not looking at him, I made my way out of the room and walked in front of him. Wiping a tear away, I missed his face pale, I missed him hit a near-bye wall; I missed the train of curses that fell from his lips.

He doesn't love me.

The trashcan proved it.

You don't hurt someone you love!

Because even if he did love me, he has an awfully funny way of showing it.

Dismissing the thought, we entered the elevator.

There was no static feeling this time.

* * *

**What'd you think? I would love to know! **

**Hmmm... so his apartment. Your thoughts? **

**How will the trip to the grocery store go? Will Hime's family see past their facade? Who's Yoruichi's 'friend'. How awkward will sharing a room be? Is what Orihime thinks of Ichigo true, he doesn't love her...? **

Thanks again for reading:)

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	13. Chapter 13

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hey there! How are you? Another update! Thank you everyone who is favoriting, following, and reading! A special thank you to **Ichihime94, lyerlaboys1, pythagore29, Animefun17, Chuain, nypsy, Veraozao, mag, Orihime14, and Renji4eva! **This updates for you guys, thank you so much for your support! I know I say this every update, but I really mean it :D Your reviews really helped my right this chapter, so thank you! Like the title says, there may be a few interruptions here and there.

Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions, if not please tell me!

Enjoy ;)

previous chapter...

He doesn't love me.

The trashcan proved it.

You don't hurt someone you love!

Because even if he did love me, he has an awfully funny way of showing it.

Dismissing the thought, we entered the elevator.

There was no static feeling this time.

**Chp 13**

**Interruptions  
**

Walking ahead of Ichigo, I continued my way to the grocery store. He had tried to start a few conversations, but I wasn't in a very 'talkative' mood. Giving him a fake smile each time followed by a short remark, we were both stuck in our own thoughts. I didn't want to talk about our 'moment', so each time he brought it up, I changed the topic. He didn't need to explain anything to me, because I didn't care.

Well, I did but he didn't have to know that.

We weren't together; I won't be bothered by it.

I'll try not to be bothered by it.

Entering the store, the cashier, a younger boy in high-school waved over at me. I had baby sat him a few years back and we're actually neighbors. Giving him a real smile and waving back at him, I grabbed a cart and made my way into the aisle. With Ichigo on my tail, I grabbed a few produce here and there.

"What are you hungry for tonight?" I asked him staring at a box of noodles.

"I'm good with anything." He shrugged.

"That doesn't help me." I frowned at the box of noodles.

Hearing footsteps quickly approach from behind us, Ichigo and I turned around.

"ICHIGO!" A boisterous Keigo yelled. Stopping right in front of Ichigo, instead of getting plummeted in the face, he had the largest grin over his features.

"Guess what!" Keigo's smile seemed to grow.

"What Keigo," Ichigo said through gritted teeth, tightening his fists.

"I. Got. Laid."

"I know."

"And it wa-, you know?" Keigo stopped his rambling, surprised.

"One of my trashcans was filled with used condoms and you were the only one in my apartment this weekend," Ichigo explained a tick on his forehead.

"Oh, hehe, I should've got rid of that?" Keigo kneaded his forehead, slowly retreating.

"Yeah, you should've," Ichigo cracked his knuckles approaching the trembling form.

"I still have your key, so you know; I can um get rid of the evidence!" Keigo's sweat dropped.

"And why didn't you do that before? It was actually quiet disturbing to find… You better disinfect that wall. And I swear, if you did anything in my room-"

"You know what? Oh, dear, look at the time! I'll see you later!" Keigo turned around and sprinted away.

He wasn't even wearing a watch.

Ichigo glared at his retreating form. Turning around to Orihime, he saw one of her eyebrows rise, a look of contemplation over her face.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Flushing, Orihime spoke first.

"No, I'm sorry. Y-You were trying to explain and I totally cut you off each time… And we weren't together at the time so it shouldn't have really mattered either way. But, I'm just sorry. I'm normally more understanding during these situations but I've been having the worst mood swings," Orihime didn't notice her grip on fragile box of noodles tightened. Frowning, she placed the deformed box in her cart.

"That's normal, your pregnant and with my child," Ichigo whispered the last part with a smile. "Your bound to get upset once in a while, I haven't seen my Hime yell, ever, so I guess that'll be an interesting sight…" His smile dropped, "But I should've said something about Keigo staying over sooner, I just didn't think-"He grimaced. "On my wall that we almost-"

"I understand," Orihime said with a blush darker then her hair.

"Thanks," Ichigo didn't really want to think about his friend's sex life –at all.

"On a different note, dinner?" Orihime questioned with a pleading look, "I'll make something normal for you, but I can't make up my mind…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she pouted down at the cart.

"What do you feel like?" Ichigo asked suppressing a chuckle.

"Pizza topped with red bean paste, shrimp, and dried tomatoes… May be garlic but, whip cream would taste so good too. Have you ever tried turkey on a pizza? But I kind of want some chocolate and ice cream at the same time, a smoothie sounds great right now!" But then she stopped, it was like a light-bulb lit over her head, her already doe eyes got larger and she had the biggest smile on her face. Looking up to Ichigo, the next sentence she said made his sweat drop.

"Why not mix it all!" She clapped her hands.

"I-I think I'd like a burrito er something," Orihime frowned, "But your idea sounds good too!"

"Alright Ichigo! I'll make extra with one normal burrito on the side! Are you sure you don't want any wasabi or red bean paste in it?" Orihime was reminded of the whole cabinet filled with red bean paste in his apartment; _he finally converted to my side! Red bean paste!_

"N-No thank you," Ichigo's face paled, "I'm not a very big fan of red bean paste."

"Really?" She questioned, "I didn't want to bother you while I was in your apartment looking for a cup, and opened a cabinet filled with red bean paste?"

"Oh, you found that?" Orihime felt like she saw a shadow of a blush on his face but quickly dismissed the idea, Ichigo never blushes. "That was actually for you," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Orihime didn't hear what he said.

"I was at the store last month and saw them on sale. I know how much you like red bean paste so I may have bought one or two cans." He explained, the blush fully visible on his face. Orihime didn't want to further question him about how it was a little more then one or two, she would say around a hundred cans, but that was her estimation.

"Thanks for thinking of me," She smiled up at him.

"I always do," he blurted out.

Before they could continue, someone called out Orihime's name.

"Orihime!"

Orihime knew who it was, she actually knew the person _very_ well. It was as if everything that had happened the last few weeks had blown up on her and she couldn't hold it back.

"TATSUKI!" Orihime yelled, running to her best friend. "I missed you so much," She said into her hug.

"H-Hime," Tatsuki choked out.

"S-Sorry," Orihime said pulling back, a little.

"How you been?" Tatsuki winked at her best friend.

"I should be asking you that, how was the trip! And Chad?" looking behind Tatsuki, she found the silent giant. "Hi Chad!"

Nodding a hello at Orihime, Ichigo moved closer to his best friend. Giving him a man to man hug, they also talked. Although it was a one sided conversation, the two did miss each other. "So how was the trip?" Ichigo winked at his best friend.

Flashing him a thumb, Ichigo knew that it went more then well.

"We need to get together soon! When are you free?" Tatsuki asked finally letting go of her best friend.

Biting her lip, Orihime mentally went over her 'calender'. "Well, my moms actually visiting right now…"  
"No way! I thought she wasn't planning on flying in until later on this year?"

"I thought so too, but I guess she has things coming up later this year…" Orihime sighed.

"She really is a busy lady."

"I know and it worries me sometimes." Orihieme furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Well, I was planning on visiting Friday-"

"So late Hime, I'm hurt." Tatsuki feigned a frown.

"What about tomorrow afternoon? I can meet you after your done working at Karakura high?"

"That's perfect!" Tatsuki smiled. "If you're done you can walk with Chad and I? I see Ichigo has his stuff so he can just walk home, he won't have to worry about finishing his work."

"He's actually spending the week over at my place."

"I see," Tatsuki scrutinized the pair. _She knows something's up, oh Tatsuki I have so much to tell you!_

"Tell Sora and your mom I said hi! Chad and I have work Monday. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

"Good!" Giving her best friend one last hug, she greeted Ichigo.

"Take care of her, got it?" Tatsuki growled giving the orange haired man a hug.

"Nice to see you too Tats," Ichigo frowned. "Bye you too," he smirked at the pair. Tatsuki blushed.

_Tatsuki blushed?! _

"Night!" Tatsuki yelled behind her shoulder. _I'll ask her about it tomorrow. _

"I just have to get a few more things from the next aisle; can you get a few bananas and whip cream please?" Orihime asked Ichigo.  
"Sure."

"I'm just going to get some sugar and bread!" Walking to the next aisle, Orihime grabbed a few bags of bread_. Ooh, nutella! And peanut butter! I should just empty out the shelf… _Walking further down the aisle, Orihime saw the packet of sugar on the top shelf. Biting her lip, she tried to reach for it.

It didn't work.

Jumping as high as she could go, she _barely _grazed the packet.

"So close!" Orihime frowned. Standing on her tippy toes and looking up, she missed the figure approach from behind her. As a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up, she let out a squeak. Feeling her cheeks flush, she looked down.

"I-Ichigo!"

"I'm just helping, you need the sugar right?"

"Y-Yeah," Orihime responded. Reaching across, she grabbed a packet. Ichigo gently brought her down, but kept his hands around her waist.

"Thank you," Orihime whispered looking up to him, their proximity getting to her once more. _He smells so good… _

"No problem, need anything else from the top shelf?" He asked with concern.

Orihime flushed darker. _Only you could make me feel like this. _

"N-No that was it."

"Alright." Ichigo said removing his hands.

Walking to the cashier, this time a quiet middle aged female, Orihime was about to pull out her wallet when Ichigo handed the lady money.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Paying."

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?" He scowled.

"B-Because! They're my groceries…" Orihime pouted looking at the plastic bags filled with produce.

"So, I'm planning on eating some of it."

"Here, I'll pay you back."

"No." Ichigo scowl deepened.

"But, too bad! Here." She passed him the bills.

"No."

"But you didn't have to do that." Orihime frowned.

"But I wanted to." Ichigo smiled.

"Sorry to intrude on your _loving _conversation, but there's a line behind you." The cashier interrupted.

"S-Sorry," Orihime apologized grabbing the bags. Ichigo scowled at the cashier.

Walking out of the store, Ichigo grabbed a bag from Orihime.

"Ichigo! I could carry that…" Orihime said panting.

"Sure you can, I can carry one more. Hand it over, you have like six."

"But you're already carrying a backpack and your books…"

"Hime," Ichigo growled.

"Fine," Orihime stuck her tongue out and passed him a bag.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Any time," he winked at her.

As a strong breeze blew, Orihime felt a trickle of water on her nose. "Rain," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, no! The food will get wet!"

Orihime's apartment was only a few minutes away so it wasn't too much of a walk. But as the pair began to run, it cut their time in half. It had only sprinkled so they weren't too wet, but the ground had managed to become pretty damp.

Reaching the door, she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, eyebrows furrowed.

"T-The grounds wet and I don't want to put the bags there…"

"Why would you do that?"  
"To get my keys."

"I'll get your keys, my fingers are still free. Where is it?"  
Orihime blushed.

"Hime?"

"I-In my pocket.''

"Which one?"

"… My butt pocket."

"Oh." Ichigo paused, "Then turn around."

Fourth, fifth time she blushed today? _I should really start counting… _

Taking a deep breathe she turned around, _it's just my pocket. _

As she felt Ichigo's hand sink into her jean pocket, her blush only darkened. She was almost positive his hand lingered there longer then necessary. _Is he lost? _

"Here," Ichigo said a minute later.

"Thanks," Orihime mumbled taking the key away. She was so happy the lights were off. With her blush finally under control, she flicked on the switch brightening up the room.

"You can put your things in my room, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

"Alright, do you need help?"

"Hmm," Orihime looked down at the groceries. "Do you want to cut the peppers?"

"Not really," he admitted honestly, "But, I like helping." He kept the you part out.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know!**  
**

**What is Tatsuki keeping from Orihime?**

**Will Hime tell Tatsuki? How do you think she'll react?**

**Your thoughts on this chapter?**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
